


Муха досужего слуха

by poached_egg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Destcember 2019 (Destiny), Drabble Collection, Experimental Style, Gen, Purple Prose
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poached_egg/pseuds/poached_egg
Summary: сборник работ на Destember 2019Я пивала во все времена, залетала во все племена и знавала столы и канавы.





	1. 01. Новый образ

Стоя на колене перед своей Королевой, невозможно не думать о том, насколько холодны ее руки, вручающие кинжал. Хорал распевается единым голосом из сотни гортаней, вибрирует о камни, о ребра, волнует трахеи и альвеолы. С радостью в сердце принести клятву, дрожащую в солнечном сплетении и где-то ниже.

Сменить костюм корсара на парадный доспех и плащ цвета белого. На плечах целый мир, с долгом и славой. Вокруг все тайны-тайны, в которые посвящают, на которые намекают, о которых умалчивают. Трудно поверить, что ты пешка, просто пешка, только отточенная из самшита ледяными пальцами, взамен утерянной.

Нет никакого права и чести, славы в мести, откупа в ненависти. Ни шагу в поле — никакого боя. Ахамкары кончились, падшие корчились, кабал отделены, улью ещё не секли головы. Нет Петры Венж, недоучившейся техноведьмы, корсара, который с чертом на «ты». Есть только Ярость, да и то не та. Стала помельче, килограмм на десять полегче. Опыта меньше, волосы ещё белить столетьем, вместо ростового лука — нож — как кочевник без уха. Вокруг все война и разруха, разруха.

И только Королева видит что-то своё, но это легко угадывается. Она сначала смотрит поверх головы, всегда ожидая на месте Петры кого-то иного. Её это уже давно не злит, уже даже чем-то привычно, что на её месте каждый видит старый образ. Выше, шире, храбрей, умней.

Скажи, легко ли это, быть второй? Вот только кости бросать — не перебросить. Ни на одной подлой костяшке никогда не выпадет больше тройки. И везение тут не причем, сколько не корми трикстера молоком. Четверка всегда за бессмертным, но в пяту уязвимым. Непостижимо, потерянный первый всегда опережает во всем, присутствуя рядом, но отсутствуя на доске. Королева смотрит и видит непобедимого героя там, где лишь колебания троса на ветру. 

Как же соблазнительно бросить плащ, нож и честь. Нарушить все клятвы. Уйти как можно дальше от тени, преследующей хлеще эриний. 

И вот уже нет Королевы и половины всех паладинов, но найдётся тот, кто знает движения маховика причины. Регент, а регент, попробуй, может корона владыки над космическим мусором не будет тебе жать, а? Ведь от правды не убежать, она все равно умерла. И только тень, та что на шаг всегда впереди, защищает от трона, пауков и самых верных, за что ей спасибо, но тем не менее. 

Ненависть не окупается. Жалость к Ульдрену иссушает, что не мешает выстрелить ему в сердце. Вот он лежит, известный паяц, виновник смертей, растерзанный заяц. Спокойный. Ему некуда больше спешить. 

А они бесконечно опоздали — печать с Города Грёз пала, только носителям света знать об этом не обязательно. Значит, пора идти, исполнять этот план, надеясь хоть на какие-то ответы. Петра уже смирилась с новым образом и тем, что нужно нести вместе с ним, но:

трудно стоять, тяжело идти, больно знать, что ты — всего лишь… новая. самшитовая. пешка.


	2. 02. Блеск в глазах

— Эй, малыш, — Скиталец постучал по оболочке Призрака, — давай, покажи что ты живой. А то я начинаю думать, что Паук продал мне хладный трупик. 

— Живой. Отвали.

— Да ладно, дерзишь? — Скиталец вскинул удивленно брови, — И не боишься, что я убью тебя? 

— Убей уже поскорее, достал трепаться.

***

Охотник в драном плаще высыпал остатки легендарных осколков вдобавок к револьверу, лежащему на столе, и ставкам других игроков.

— Ставлю всё на карту! — в глазах охотника болезненно сверкал азарт.

Падшие за столом оскалили тесные ряды зубов. Корсар-ренегат — поди за его головой монархия назначила награду — сидел с каменным лицом, но тоже ухмыльнулся уголками губ. Призрак посмотрел на своего охотника. Обычно тот вставал из-за стола после пятого проигрыша к ряду, а тут уже целых семь. Они и так проиграли уже весь блеск, что успели заработать контрактами, трофейное оружие, редкие ресурсы с разных планет, часть брони, которую они не успели износить. Это — последнее, что можно поставить.

Быть может, все дело в пяти победах подряд, раззадорившие его Стража. Может в том, что эта страсть к азартным играм незаметно для самого Стража и его Призрака превратилась в болезнь. Как бы то ни было — охотник в этот вечер проигрывался со страшной силой.

Эта игра не стала исключением. Охотник с огромным презрением смотрел на выпавшие карты — будто они специально подстроили его проигрыш. Изменницы. Радостно урча, падший сгреб банк себе. Револьвер уставился дулом на своего бывшего владельца. Падший что-то сказал на своем гаркающем языке и заржал.

— У тебя всё на сегодня, парень, — сказал корсар, — на рваные трусы тут не играют, извини. 

Они вышли из бара. Над ними, под ними, перед ними сверкали звезды. Красиво. Они были на одном из астероидов Спутанных берегов. За ним медленно волочились на тросах булыжники помельче и поплоще.

— Тот, что сидел с лицом-кирпичом, мухлевал! — охотник топнул ногой. — Вот чтоб лопнуть, жулил! 

Призрак согласился. Мол, жулил, жулил. Вот сейчас Страж покричит, потопает ножкой, а потом успокоится, все опять вернется на круги своя. До их следующего прилета на Берега. Но Призрак предпочитал об этом не думать. Как и о том, что они все чаще и чаще туда летают.

— Знаешь, может это и неплохо, что нам пора отсюда улетать. Петра давно уже ждет нас в Городе Грёз...

— Да-да, — рассеянно кивнул охотник, чего-то обдумывая. — Да и оружие там достать плевое дело, немного в сундуках покопаемся и дело в шляпе. 

Призрак вздохнул. Так откровенно мародерствовать в самом сокровенном городе пробудившихся, который еще и терпит бедствие — святотатство. Да и на самом деле Петра уже давно поставила крест на охотнике, который в разгар операции позволял себе улететь куда-то на неделю. Но Призрак ничего такого своему Стражу не сказал. 

Призрак подлетел к его лицу. Удивился. Во взгляде его Стража был странный блеск, который раньше был только за игровым столом или когда Страж просил в долг. 

***

Веселый и шумный зал, повидавший многое, умолк, когда охотник с воспаленными глазами поставил на стол своего Призрака.


	3. 03. Длинная тень

Сие начертано Матчем, тайным советником истинного императора, на борту «Левиафана», что отправлен далеко за границы империи. Сегодня я разведу водой морской водой глину в кубке-личине, чтобы мои предки могли залечить мелкие раны. Все мои мысли и чаяния связаны с императором Калусом, который был и будет правителем Кабал.

Мы летим к границам нашей потерянной империи. Мы — члены концерта — попробуем починить систему навигации, сломанную заговорщиками. Мы не остались без пищи — кухни и сады работают, недосмотром заговорщиков или милостью императора. Но все мы чувствуем его печали.

Наш император пьет так много вина, сколько не пил никогда. Нет той чаши, за которой он не вспоминает Гоула и предателей. Гнев его сколь же беспределен, столь и бессилен. Он задает вопросы, на которые не хочет услышать ответа. Народ Кабал радостно носит гладиатора на руках и принимает его истины.

Померк доспех гвардейцев и фиолетовый бархат на них стал пыльным. Само золото, смущаясь, оскоблило свою полировку. На Левиафане поселилась тоска. Концерт это чувствует. Советники просят меня пойти к нему. И я пойду к императору, чтобы хоть немного унять его боль и глохнущую ярость.

Он любил в былые дни играть в нарды. Так за чем же стало дело? Хорошая игра ненадолго развеивает тоску. К сожалению, псионам не понять удовольствия от неожиданного подарка случая. Из всех игроков мы самые скучные и неазартные, потому что знаем, как упадут зары.

Игра разогнала ему кровь. И вот он уже смеется, попрекая мою неазартность, и бросает зары, стараясь как можно выгоднее поставить камни в дом. Мне нет нужды бросать, потому что мне заранее известен исход, но я делаю это, чтобы император не чувствовал себя одиноким.

Кости и камни медитативно стучат. Годы рядом с радостным императором приучили меня к этим звукам, так, что они уже начали нравиться. Я заглянул в чашу, ища ответы на свои вопросы. 

Почему мы способны видеть броски зар, что, тоже, указание перста судьбы, но не увидели заговорщиков? Или мы видели, ответьте мне, мудрые, но решили проигнорировать, понадеявшись на силу нашего правителя? На то, что никто не пойдет за суровым бытом из рая? А как же наш владыка? Он еще способен радоваться, хоть искаженно, но для него не все потеряно. Быть может, он смилуется над нами, рассказав как починить навигацию, быть может он смилуется над восставшими, со страшной, относительно нас скоростью превращающихся в тень самих себя. Пока мы тут играем в нарды.   
  
Чаша теней самих себя, минуй нас.

Я услышал, как император встряхивает стакан, и стук зар по игровому полю из полированного камня. Мне не было нужды опускать глаз на доску, это мне было известно и так.

— Марс, Ваше Величество, — я признал свое поражение.

— Матч, — позвал меня император, — ты еще не проиграл.

Я открыл впервые за долгое время свой единственный глаз и посмотрел вниз. Зар не было.

— Я еще не бросил, мой советник, я еще не сделал хода.

Мои размышления о чаше завели меня слишком далеко.

— Так бросайте. Я уже проиграл.

Император лишь молча вынул зарик из стакана и посмотрел на нее, словно оценивал игру брилианта на свету.

— Вот оно какое ты, — задумчиво произнес наконец император и бросил зарик обратно в стакан, — ананке.

Коротким движением встряхнув стакан, император вытряхнул зары на доску. Действительно, мы не ошибилсь, это был марс, как ни крути. Шестерка и тройка. Калус не помрачнел, но вновь затосковал. Я хотел было встать и уйти, но император остановил меня жестом.

— Подожди. 

— Я испортил вам игру, простите, Ваше Величество, — духи знают, как мне хотелось исчезнуть оттуда.

— Ты занимался этим заведомо бессмысленным для себя занятием, чтобы развлечь меня? — и все же мы торжествовали, ибо сквозь тоску блеснул интерес.

— Нет, — сказал я. — Чтобы хоть ненадолго развеять тоску, напомнить о прекрасных моментах.

Император замолк. Затем отпил вина из золотой чаши.

— Спасибо, Матч. В этом нет никакой твоей вины.

Я кивнул и встал, собираясь уходить.

— Ты навел меня на определенные мысли, советник.

— Поделитесь?

Калус горько засмеялся, прячась за чашей. Его золотой халат залешестел.

— Когда время самых длинных теней, Матч?

Я пожал плечами.

— Когда солнце низко над горизонтом.

Император кивнул. Ответ перкликался с его мыслями, одним ему ведомым путем.

— И вот солнце дошло до горизонта. Отбросило на земле самые длинные тени. Что дальше, Матч?

— Оно уходит за горизонт, — я не понимал смысла загадки, которую загадывал император, — и настает ночь.

— Дальше! — в нетерпении, расплескивая вино из чаши, воскликнул Калус. — Дальше!

— Затем настает утро. И солнце снова отбрасывает длинные тени, — может отгадка в этом?

— А если оно не подымется? — спросил меня император.

— Это цикл. Оно подымется. Я знаю.

— Ты никогда не был на планете или она обращается чудовищно медленно. Откуда тебе знать, что солнце вновь подымется?

— Из веры? — предположил я.

— А если это говорю я? Что солнце больше не взойдет, и это последний раз, когда мы его видим? — спросил Калус.

Я ушел и оставил вопрос императора без ответа. Я напомнил императору о его бессилии. Я не мог сказать ему, что послушаю духов кубка, а не его. Боюсь, что он не перенесет такого предательства. Я боюсь. 


	4. 04. Темная сторона Луны

луна смотрит в окно не может понять почему так темно

сидит в углу эриана бодает лбом бетон крошится в городе нет таких восхитительно старых стен от которых тянет сыростью а от потолков родной земной плесенью от потери кружится голова безразлично может ли она кружиться у экзо хочет реветь в голос пускать на дрова зубами пережившие войны стулья

растерянно смотрит на руку оттопыривает большой палец указательный средний безымянный мизинец как же слабовольно думать что четыре рядом с простотой кактуса зацветшего на подоконнике в полярную ночь

луна боже как можно ее так ненавидеть серебряная монета с улыбкой на аверсе и гробом алчным на реверсе

ржавая консервная банка покатилась по крыше звеня боками как это делали стаканы в баре от громового смеха вей нин но на порядок тоньше почти не ощутимо ракета преодолела атмосферу вырвавшись в открытый космос мгновенной симпатии а потом луна

на раскисшем от косых дождей ковре случайно залетавших в новостройку в которой сейчас лестницы начинаются с четвертого этажа теперь в ковре живет мягкий ковер мха силы горевать закончились из груди вынули душу и снова зажали обручем рука в руке плечом к плечу к черту эту печать корморана

довольно лежать на мхе раскинув конечности вновь собирай разбитую душу пора искать пути для страшного отмщения в надежде силу или наконец в отчаянье решимость почерпнуть идти войной на темную сторону луны

добрая луна все смотрит в окно и не может понять почему так темно


	5. 05. Выходной

Знаете, как это было у Диккенса? К нему приходили персонажи и он описывал то, что они делали. Иногда они сваливали от писателя при первом же вторжении слуги, зашедшего с канделябром, а иногда застывали и ждали, пока закончат накрывать на стол. Тут та же петрушка. Правда не всегда вовремя, хотя, может великий Чарльз умалчивал о фейлах.

Когда не знаешь с чего начать, надо начинать описывать что видишь. Зима в Москве понятие относительное, особенно в декабре. Снег упал, побыл снегом и растаял в грязное месиво на собянинской плитке. Справа, на стекле магазина музыкальных инструментов висела выцветшая голубая наклейка, призывающая идти митинговать на Сахарова в десять утра. Под ногами хрустит реагент, темно-серый ЦУМ напялил на себя красную светящуюся ленту, превратившись в огромный новогодний подарок мажора. Москва все хорошела. Гетто типовых поделок и пластиковых отслаивающихся принтов наполнилось ожиданием сказки.

А я шел счастливый и сытый, утрясая внутри шаурму, из Детского Мира из художественного магазина с сангиной. В нашем институтском магазине — лавке архитектора — принимают только наличные, а шлепать снимать деньги в сбер возле Пушкинской мне было лень. Я начал прикидывать фактуру — с какого-то боку надо подступиться ко всему, что было набито на ноябрьском марафоне, да еще не самая приятная тема на дестембер, что-то изобразить в реферате, еще объявление для студсовета написать.

Псион Матч появился из толпы первым. Если не вглядываться, то его можно было принять за худого и замерзшего студента-экономиста.

— Привет, — поздоровался я. — Как на Левиафане?

Матч отмахнулся, мол, даже не спрашивай, и пристроился рядом.

— Калус будет? — спросил я.

— Нет, ему не охота. Я же вижу, у тебя с хорошими идеями для императора беда.

— Есть такое.

Псион кивнул направо. Не заметить стремительно рассекающего по улице в длинном пальто пафосного Наполеона по имени Мара Сов было невозможно. Петра, даже в своем регентском облачении, почти на голову выше своей королевы, все равно терялась на ее фоне.

— Ваше величество, — слегка поклонился советник Матч, соблюдая протокол. Мара кивнула нам.

— Пост для аска? — с ходу начал я.

— Позже, — отмахнулась Мара, элегантным движением достав айфон, и начала кому-то писать. Петра пожала плечами.

— А ты чего при параде? — спросил я Петру.

— Думала мы тут всерьез собрались, ты сейчас сцену дописывать будешь, — она выразительно посмотрела на рюкзак, в котором лежал мой ноутбук. Я смутился.

— Да не, я так, набросать план действий. Писать особо некогда.

— Понятно, — блин, я же её финал не дописал, поленился. Стало немного совестно. Петра кивнула на Матча. Спокойно, без враждебности, но псион поспешил за меня отшагнуть. — А он откуда здесь?

— А, это я так, с кабалами заигрываю. Девятнадцатая тема, сама понимаешь.

Она кивнула.

— Приветствую. Моя королева, — я обернулся на голос Эрис. Она была в повязке и тремя глазами Улья. Мара подняла глаза и кивнула в ответ. — Моя миссия на Луне еще не окончена.

Я замахал руками.

— Никакой современной Луны! Нет-нет, — Эрис отвернулась и с невозмутимым видом начала вынимать глаза Улья. Вот без них и без повязки она вполне симпатичная. Своеобразно, но таки да. — И прошлой Луны тоже! Я вообще хотел про Эриану писать. До Луны.

Мара одарила меня презрительно-вопросительным взглядом. Прямо затылком почувствовал. Пусть она отошла в сторону и с кем-то разговаривала через эйрподсы. Да закончу я перевод, закончу. 

— Тогда может и про меня напишешь?

С Эрис был седой мужчина с аккуратно подстриженной бородой, черной тростью и в дорогом кашемировом пальто. Я уставился на него. Это что-то новенькое. 

— А ты кто?

— Толанд.

— Что-то ты на психа, помешанного на Улье, не тянешь, — почесал щеку я.

— Будешь писать наши злоключения в недрах Луны, я переменю стиль, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Буду безумным дедом со всклоченной бородой и грязным как шахтер. А пока, раз я не задействован в сюжете, я буду ходить как мне угодно. Быть светящимся сгустком довольно… утомительно. 

— Логично, — признал я. Матч смотрел на этого деда с напряжением. Ему видно то, что не видно мне? Хотя, он псион, ему положено. 

— Эрис, солнышко, тебе с тремя глазами было лучше, — ухмыльнулся Толанд. 

Охотница, в похожей на мою лыжной куртке, показала Толанду средний палец. Тот засмеялся противным скрипучим смехом. Нет, это просто номер один на антагониста. Мара вернулась к нам и теперь, коротко переговаривалась с Петрой.

Сйор вывернула сзади, из-за угла, как на кучу мелких катеров в тумане налетает эсминец. Добрых два метра с кепочкой это вам не мухи натоптали. Вместо “здрасте” она залепила звонкого щелкача Петре, внаглую пользуясь преимуществом в росте, и хотела уже двинуться дальше, обрадовать Матча и всю остальную честную компанию медвежьми обнимашками, но Мара, не отвлекаясь от смартфона, поймала ее за длинную косу.

— Куда, — полуутвердительно спросила она, изящно роняя айфон в карман. 

— Уже никуда, — пожала плечами Сйор, ничуть не расстроенная тем, что её поймали, но всё-таки наклонилась вперед, чтобы пожать мне руку. Ух, сильна. Толанд, оперевшись на трость, хищно прищурился посмотрел на них с Марой. Эрис с невинным лицом пнула его тонкую опору. Варлок чуть не улетел лицом на грязную плитку. 

— Ты осознаешь, что делаешь? — прошипел он. Эрис пожала плечами. 

— Я тут не причём. Сам понимаешь. Старость не радость. 

— Гм-гм, — прочистили горло перед нами. Наверное вот кого вызванивала Мара. Ульдрен Сов и его призрак Тушенка. В полном обмундировании. Ну что же, по крайней мере Петре не будет одиноко. 

Когда все поперездоровались и наудивлялись новенькому псиону, мы двинулись вперед. У Сйор появился в ухе чёрный наушник, как обозначение собственности Мары. Толанд начал аккуратно подбивать клинья к Ульдрену, Петра ушла вперед и мерно шагала рядом с Эрис, о чем они беседовали я не слышал. Матч шел рядом со мной, беседуя о кабале кабал. Как обычно, идея хорошая, но реализация… 

Сйор и Мара приотстали. Я обернулся. Мара стояла и грела ладони, засунув их за воротник Сйор. 

— Самое противное это гулять с влюбленными, — выдал Толанд, тоже смотря на отставшую парочку, — им весь остальной мир ровно пополам.

Петра вздохнула. Я покосился на неё. Рядом с Яростью теперь шагал ещё и Ульдрен, от которого и слова сейчас не дозовешься. Чего уж там ему в качестве глюков показывала Ривен, я не знаю, но после этого он весь замкнулся. Трепался в основном Тушенка, но он был зануднее трактата Палладио. 

В институт решил зайти из кузнецовского корпуса через служебный вход. Впадлу обходить половину института — еще и по лестницам, о ужас! — просто впадлу. 

Я встал возле ворот перепарить. Рядом стоял охранник и курил. Мой «сельсовет» он не видел. Эрис продолжала цапаться с Толандом, Петра поняла, что у них ловить нечего, и пыталась поговорить с Ульдреном, а не Тушенкой, уставший от меня псион Матч встал в сторонке и тихонько мерз. Мара и Сйор, что-то рассказывающей с активной жестикуляцией, наконец нас нагнали.

Эрис громко вспоминала пробы на Луне. 

— Толанд, это было просто мерзко! Ты предатель!

— Я тебе ничего плохого сделал, брось. Даже помог. 

Эрис кинула в Толанда смятую бумажную салфетку, которой вытирала руки, скорее всего, после шаурмы или чего-то подобного. Толанд поймал салфетку и сжевал. Сйор одобрительно свистнула и показала большой палец. Мара закатила глаза. 

— Ещё есть? — деловито поинтересовался он. — Только со вкусом, скажем, кролика? Хотя, еще раз чебуреки тоже пойдут. 

Мимо нас, на Рождественку, пролетела и помахала рукой Саватун, громко допивая через трубочку смузи.

— Дурдом, — прокомментировала Мара.

Я затянулся вейпом. Выдохнул. Пора на пару идти. 

— Точно. Дурдом. Мне нужен выходной.


	6. 06. Блеск в глазах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Знакомьтесь, оригинальные персонажи, появлявшиеся в зарисовке к #catstiny. Гелат и Беата — два охотника, которые абсолютно внезапно для автора (где-то рядом летает купидон Валера) стали парой. У Гелата большие сложности с Шипом. Никто его не предупредил, что револьвер — безопасная копия, одобреная варлок-тестом.

Гелат просыпается рано, ещё перед рассветом — за окном темно. Вторая половина кровати пустует, но на стене узкий желтый луч от лампы, который пропускает неплотно прикрытая дверь соседней комнаты. Беата — его Беата добавляет Гелат с нежностью — уже не спит или, что более вероятно, ещё даже не ложилась. Она сидит в соседней комнате и, скорее всего, пишет, прикрыв дверь, чтобы не будить светом Гелата.

В последнее время он спит беспокойно. 

Гелат не был трусом, и никогда его поступки не были итогом малодушия. Он уважал за это себя, и другие тоже. Но с недавних пор пришел страх предутренней серости — того получаса между ночью и рассветом.

Все начинается со снайперской винтовки, в которую обратился червь Зол. Она поддается ему, никак не вредя носителю. Или Гелат не хочет замечать изменений. Просто в один прекрасный момент шепот окончательно селится на краю сознания и уходить не желает. 

Совсем тяжело приходится после того, как в руки попадает Шип. Свою роль играет и то, что Гелат практически половину следствия варлока Онор сидит в одиночестве. Вот тогда-то тени разходятся не на шутку.

Беата, вернувшись из рейда в Городе Грез, первым делом отправляется к Гелату. Перед их встречей ему совсем лихо. Спит он урывками. Глаза красные, распухшие от недосыпа. Невероятно, но страж стареет на годы за несколько недель. 

Когда они встречаются, он просто кладет голову ей на плечо и закрывает глаза. В голове ни единой мысли. Он безумно уставший от борьбы в эти две недели. Так они и сидят. Гелат, прикованный наручниками к длинной штанге на столе, у него в руках протиснувшаяся на колени Беата. Через сутки его отпускают.

Гелат не знает — да и знать не желает — какие методы гипноза и мозгопромываетльства применяет к Авангарду Беата, но уважительный взгляд Скитальца говорит сам за себя.

А шепот подкидывает ему искушения. Чего там только нет. Власть, слава, прекрасные самки в неограниченном количестве — это слишком просто и масштабно. Прокалываются всегда на мелочах. Гелат уясняет это твердо. И самое подлое — с каждым искушением в комплекте идёт неимоверная нужда в нем.

Упрямый. Только из упрямства он держится. 

_Ты хочешь есть?_

В тот же миг Гелата скручивает такой голод, что ему хочется вцепиться зубами в собственную руку. А перед глазами проносятся и проносятся самые изысканные блюда.

_Это всё будет твоим._

Мимо. Обжорство не по его части. Едва Гелат успевает это подумать, как в следующую секунду он пересекает пустыню. Жар буквально вдавливает в песок. Язык моментально присох к небу. Ради одного глотка воды Гелат готов отдать всё на свете… Это мираж! и охотник вырывается из очередных пут соблазна. 

_Просто скажи «да». Это же так просто. «Да» — и оно всё твоё._

Сила. Сила и слава — вот, что волнует Гелата на самом деле. Он внезапно вспоминает новичка в Горниле, вылетевшего на него с дробовиком и каким-то чудом успевшего нажать курок первым. Какая-то нечеловеческая жажда крови, мщения охватила все существо Гелата.

_Давай, мой хороший, скажи._

Как этот выскочка мог победить его? Его! Легенду Горнила! А ведь он знает этого неловкого до нелепости варлока. Он может с легкостью отомстить ему — и не только ему! всем — стоит только согласиться воспользоваться этой силой...

_Скажи да, мерзкая дрянь!_

«Не хочу!» — взвывает охотник, но искушение слишком велико. Гелат чувствует, что ему нечего противопоставить шепоту. Он уже внутренне согласен, потому что горд. Он пойман и трепыхается, как глупая рыба в сети. Гелат стремительно проигрывает силе, которая древнее него. Тяжесть мира наваливается ему на грудь. Чужая воля уже почти ведет его. Он не Реззил Аззир, чтобы сопротивляться шепоту веками. И тогда Гелат, как ему показалось, кричит — задушенно прохрипит на деле.

— Беата... помоги! — уже одними губами просит он.

Гелат не может повернуть шею, чтобы посмотреть, где Беата. Все силы он бросает на отчаянную борьбу за существование. Море — капля от настоящего — отчаяния бьется об него, сосредоточенного на одной мысли. Только отточенное в Горниле чутье подсказывает, что Беата входит в комнату. Он услышан! Он спасен! С каждым её шагом Гелат исполняется торжеством и надеждой. Вот она, главный его довод! 

— Я здесь, Гелат, — говорит Беата, касаясь ладонями обросших щек, и целует его в пересохшие губы. — Я здесь.

Она обнимает его, шепча на ухо отгоняющие тьму слова. Искушение уходит, как вода с шипением испаряется со сковороды. От безумных желаний не остается и следа. Длинные волосы Беаты волной осыпаются на лицо Гелата, щекоча нос и лоб. Но ему безразлично это легкое беспокойство. Камень исчезает с его груди.

Гелат дышит и не может надышаться. С каждым вдохом к нему возвращаются силы, а в груди всё сильнее томится радость. Гелату кажется, что Беата пахнет благовонной свежестью — быть может миртом, — одним своим присутствием отгоняя трупной запах тьмы. 

_Это не твоя победа, охотник._

Гелат рывком садится и могучими руками обнимает Беату. За окном брезжит нежный рассвет. Надежда.


	7. 08. Альтернативная вселенная

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny x Трилогия Никополя
> 
> Гор Гирканополиса находит умирающего на Марсе Ульдрена и вселяется в него. Зачем? вопрос воистину философский. Видимо богу стало слишком скучно или он хочет мести.
> 
> и да, это история в нескольких частях, вторая и последняя пойдет в зачет истории кузнец своей судьбы.

Ульдрен Сов лежал, насаженный на тонкий прут металла своего покореженного корабля, и старался лишний раз не дергаться. Ему было страшно больно.

— Неплохое тело, — прокомментировали со стороны. — Сильное.

— Я умираю.

— Ничего, это поправимо.

Над ним склонился голый человек с головой сокола. Ульдрен подумал, что это галлюцинация предсмертной агонии.

— У тебя проткнуто сердце, ты в курсе? — спросил его глюк, снимая с металлического прута. — Видимо, нет...

Ульдрен блаженно потерял сознание от боли. Человек с головой сокола посмотрел на рану в груди и отсеченную руку, вздохнул, взглядом отрезал часть от каркаса корабля и принялся творить.

Сознание вернулось к Ульдрену, когда человек с головой сокола заканчивал свой труд. Внезапно, покалеченное тело перестало болеть. Посмотрев налево, Ульдрен чуть не вскрикнул — ему приварили?! металлическую руку!

— Успокойся, Ульдрен Сов, и слушай, что я, Гор, бог среди богов, бессмертный среди бессмертных, скажу тебе.

— Чего? — совершенно потерянно спросил Ульдрен. — Как ты сказал?

— Гор! Я тот, кто окажет тебе честь, живя в твоем теле, тот кто знает все о твоих жизнях, Ульдрен Сов!

— Почему?

— Я провел психологическое и физическое исследование твоей личности. Ты — единственный подходящий человек на этой планете.

— Подходящий?! Да я калека! Моя рука! Что ты сделал с моей рукой?! Я не могу даже поднять её!

— Я могу представить твоё замешательство и принимаю в расчет твои интеллектуальные рамки в этих обстоятельствах… Видишь ли, твоя рука была отсечена. Я сделал тебе новую. Заодно починил сердце, немного проткнутое прутом. Думаю, ты можешь поблагодарить меня, Гора, бога Гирканополиса, сына Изиды и Осириса, могущественного и вселенского создателя, за спасение твоей жизни.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Ульдрен, пытаясь поднять руку. — Как только раздобуду оружие калибром побольше.

— Ты будешь владеть своей рукой, Ульдрен Сов, и даже лучше, чем раньше, как только я завладею твоим телом. Ты станешь моим личным инструментом… Пришло время мне дематериализоваться и раствориться в тебе.

— Нет! — взвыл Ульдрен — Ни за что! Я должен вернуться! Я должен найти сестру!

— Пути моей мести сведут вас, — кивнул Гор Гирканополис, превращаясь в огромную черную птицу.

Ульдрен почувствовал удар в грудь, когда птица влетела в него, и снова потерял сознание.

Очнулся он бредущим по марсианской пустыне. Рядом шел Гор.

— Куда мы идем?

— За кораблем, — словоохотливо пояснил Гор. — Твоему телу нужен корабль, чтобы убраться отсюда. И мне тоже.

Ульдрен резко остановился.

— Я никуда не пойду. Я не твоя пешка.

Гор, не останавливаясь, пожал плечами.

— Пойдешь. Я же сказал, что владею тобой. Всем тобой, включая твой мозг. Я могу выключить тебя и сделать все сам. Или не выключать. И все равно сделать все, что задумал.

— Ну, давай, попробуй! — дерзко отозвался Ульдрен.

И тут же с ужасом осознал, что его тело двигается против его воли. И так же уверенно и пружинисто, как он шагал бы сам. Ульдрен захотел вскрикнуть, но язык не пошевелился. Вот он поравнялся с Гором Гирканополисом. Божество издало какой-то каркающий звук, похожий на смех. На мгновения рядом появился знакомый образ. Мара! Сестра, помоги!

Никто не пришел на помощь.

Он взобрался на очередной бархан. Сам. Сверху открывался вид на базу кабал.

— И как её штурмовать? У меня нет никого оружия.

— Штурмовать буду я. Узри же мое могущество!

Ульдрен опять ощутил, что не хозяин своему телу. Но на сей раз они слились. Ульдрен и Гор стали единым целым. Он ощущал, что вместо головы у него орлиный клюв и перья. Тело стало огромным, под стать бога.

И он был в сознании, когда происходила резня.

***

— Что это за двуногое?

— Пробудившийся, центурион.

— Почему он один? Зачем он идет сюда?

— Я не знаю.

— Схватите и допросите его.

…

— Командир! У него неизвестное оружие!

— Что за?..

— Он убивает взглядом!

— Отставить панику! Направить мелкий калибр орудий…

***

— Ну вот, корабль наш. Пора лететь. Спутанные берега ждут.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Ульдрен смотрел на штабеля кабал со взорванными головами. Боги, как же силен этот Гор.

— Из развлечения, из мести — выбирай самый удобный или приятный для тебя мотив. Мне плевать. Ты все равно не поймешь, смертный.

Ульдрен продолжил пытаться нащупать связь с сестрой. Она придумает что-нибудь, она поможет. А если нет? От этой мысли Ульдрен похолодел. Что если он приведет это чудовище к своей сестре?

— Ну что, смертный, ты будешь заводить это корыто? Или мне опять самому всем заниматься?

— Мы не полетим на Риф, — севшим голосом озвучил Ульдрен.

— Полетим, — утвердительно кивнул Гор, развалившись в кресле второго пилота. — Полетим. Кстати, о чем ты думаешь?

— Не твое дело.

— Брось, я и так все знаю. Твои мысли это мои мысли. Ты уже который час думаешь о своей сестре. Ты часом не зациклен на ней?

— Нет, — глухо отозвался Ульдрен.

— Ох уж эти смертные… — проворчал Гор. — Будь смелее в желаниях! Когда я совершу свою… назовем это местью, ты все равно не поймешь, я дам в награду тебе все, что пожелаешь. Хочешь, она будет любимой женой в твоем гареме, а, король?

Ульдрен просипел что-то возмущенное.

— Ладно, довольно с тебя, запускай. С наградой определишься после.

— А ты сам не можешь?

— Я все могу, привыкай, — Гор закинул черные босые ноги на панель, — но предпочел бы, чтобы это корыто летело более классическим способом.

— Зачем тебе туда?

— Мне? Потому что Берега нужны моим… товарищам. Там есть топливо для нашей пирамиды.

— Боги используют топливо? — вконец одурело спросил Ульдрен.

— Увы! Я лично всегда ратовал за силу атома. Не отвлекайся, осталось немного до взлета.

Ульдрен с ужасом посмотрел на свои руки, которые зажили своей жизнью. Они, включая металлическую, которую он раньше не мог поднять, готовили корабль кабал к взлету.

— Так, ты хочешь забрать топливо для пирамиды раньше своих божественных товарищей? — собрав остатки наглости и смелости спросил Ульдрен. — Чтобы их шантажировать?

— В твоих терминах это так и выглядит, — кивнул Гор. — Я рад, что мне попался неглупый смертный.


	8. 09. Девять

Кромешная темнота заволокла перевал, по которому днем проехал молодой конквистадор. Тяжела беззвездная ночь. Одинокий отшельник с блекло горящей лампадой бредет по тропинке. Он не идёт из дома, ни домой — его нет.

Сйор посмотрела на носки ботинок силового костюма. Они были округлыми, смешными и нелепыми. Рядом сидели две ахамкары.

— Чего решила? — спросил Хугин. — Выпустишь кишки нам и себе сразу? или еще побарахтаемся?

— Не знаю.

Она оглянулась. Метрах в двухстах лежали пятеро корсаров. Отдыхали, пока была такая возможность. Уже двое суток их преследовало, это уже очевидно… нечто. Сйор почти сразу поняла — они чем-то привлекли внимание… могущественных сил с края космоса. И самое подлое — у них были огромные проблемы со связью. Они были намертво отрезаны от всех.

— Скорость отряда определяется самым медленным его членом, — напомнил Мунин.

Сйор кивнула. Она взвешивала шансы. Разложила все, что у нее было сейчас с собой и смотрела, словно искала подсказку. Решение пришло само собой. Зачем она только его откладывала? Взгляд упал на нож-коготь. Хороший, из кузен Интерамнии. Жалко с ним будет расставаться.

— Вы уведете Девять как можно дальше отсюда. Я иду с вами.

— Ты сделаешь это? — спросил Хугин заинтересованно. — Ради них?

— У нас все равно нет выбора. Вы — мертвецы, что от меня, что от Девяти, я, — тут Сйор горько усмехнулась, — тоже. Слишком ценный трофей, но скорее вскрою себе горло, чем стану тем, чем Девять смогут шантажировать Королеву. Вместе мы хотя бы можем попытаться выкрутиться.

— Откуда такая уверенность, что ты для нее хоть что-то значишь? — лениво спросил Мунин.

— Предполагаю худшее, — отрезала Сйор. — Хотя, ты прав. Лучше, чтобы я не значила ничего.

— Разумно, — похвалил Мунин.

— Тогда иди и скажи им что-нибудь, — лениво махнул лапой Хугин.

— Чего-нибудь такого, чтобы на погребальной плите не стыдно было нацарапать, — напутствовал Мунин.

Сйор усмехнулась и собрала оружие. Нож-коготь она отстегнула вместе с ножнами и несла в руках.

Корсары устало лежали, замаскировавшись среди камней. Из пятерых не спала только одна.

— Отлично, — кивнула себе Сйор. — Не спится?

Корсар покачала головой. Сйор махнула рукой, подзывая прогуляться. Когда они отошли подальше от лагеря, корсар спросила.

— Вы пришли сказать, что уходите?

— Вроде того, — усмехнулась Сйор. — Можешь ко мне на ты. В конце-концов, это я вас завела в такую неприятную ситуацию.

— Странная причина для «ты».

— Какая есть. Мы с Хугином и Мунином уведем преследователя к астероидному поясу.

Корсар кивнула. Это означало, что она поведет отряд в противоположную сторону. Сйор внимательно посмотрела на корсара. Девчонка, какая же она еще девчонка, ей бы разменять хотя бы пару столетий. Кого она вручает в руки Мары? Ярость с тоской подумала о своей ученице, оставшейся на Канале. Вот она бы справилась.

— Отдашь Маре, она поймет, — Сйор протянула ей нож, не позволяя себе больше колебаться. — Можешь оставить себе, дело твое, я пойму, но советую отдать. Считай, что делаю своей наследницей.

— Вы… ты думаешь, что умрешь?

Сйор неопределенно пошевелила плечами.

— Вряд ли. Но кто-то же должен меня подменить, если пропаду на пару столетий, а?

Прозвучало не слишком ободряюще. Скорее, как дурная шутка. Она хлопнула корсара по плечу.

— Увидимся, корсар Венж.

Корсар молча смотрела вслед уходящей с ахамкарами Ярости Королевы.

***

Сйор мерно шагала по щебню астероида. Ахамкары беспокоились. Расстояние между ними и преследователем становилось все меньше и меньше. Связь это создание вырубило намертво. Помощи ждать было неоткуда. Сйор была спокойна — пока что их главным врагом была усталость. Она становилась все сильнее, но Сйор берегла сильные стимуляторы до серьезной заварушки.

— Наверх? — спросил Хугин.

— Да, — кивнула Сйор, оценивая высоту, на которую придется взобраться. — Скорее всего, принимать бой будем тут.

Мунин вздрогнул гребнем хвоста, но не сказал ни слова. Сйор подошла к валуну и запасным ножом нацарапала на нем перечеркнутый круг. Прощальный знак корсара, попавшего в беду. Свои шансы воительница оценивала здраво.


	9. 11. Страж ничего

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ничего, Страж, поболит, да перестанет.

Петра с любопытством и некоторым недоумением смотрела на Стража, который разлегся на кейсах с патронами. Они познакомились через Гелата, друга Кейда. Почти сутки после встречи с Пауком Гелат ждал, как он выразился, «самую доверенную группу поддержки». Ею оказалась охотница Беата — любовница Гелата, и Артик, титан — лучший друг Гелата.

Сейчас этот титан лежал и капал на мозги Петре. Обычно он так делал, когда хандрил или что-то не ладилось. Пока они охотились за Баронами, титан успел достать всех. Гелат, правда, относился к этому снисходительно, Петра просто помалкивала, слушая титана, но не вникая, чем заслужила крепкую дружескую симпатию, а Беата возмущалась в полный голос, но, как обычно, ее игнорировали.

Сейчас титан сам на себя не был похож. Даже хандрящего. Петра посмотрела на него. Она, конечно, знала, что у бессмертных бывает истерика или затяжная депрессия. Но вблизи она такое видела впервые.

— Ничего, Страж, — титан подбросил нож. — Ты же Страж, ничего. Страж ничего.

— Ты одну и ту же фразу несколько часов уже повторяешь, — максимально холодно начала Петра. — У тебя истерика.

— Угу. У меня истерика, — удивительно легко согласился титан, убирая нож на плечо. — А у тебя какой по счету цикл максимальной силы проклятия?

Петра промолчала. Страж протяжно вздохнул.

— Супер-ответ. Десять из десяти по шкале лаконичных ответов, — похвалил титан. — Давай поистерим вместе?

— На тему?

— Вот скажи, — титан снял шлем, — вот сколько мне лет?

Под шлемом одного из победителей Ривен оказалось, на удивление, мальчишеское лицо, щедро усыпанное веснушками. Светлые, словно обгоревшие, прямые волосы падали на лоб. Титан оказался сочно слепленным парнем с лопухастыми ушами и носом-картофелиной.

— По человеческим меркам или пробудившихся? — осторожно спросила Петра.

— По человеческим.

— Ну, больше двадцати я бы не дала.

— Супер. Мне от воскрешения семьдесят, — изобразил улыбку титан. — А я бы тебе дал что-то между двадцатью и тридцатью тремя.

— По человеческим меркам?

— По человеческим, — кивнул титан.

Петра хмыкнула, рассматривая окрестности через прицел снайперской винтовки.

— Многовато для человека, но катастрофически мало для пробудившегося, — оценила она.

— Да, многовато. А сколько пробудившимуся в норме?

— Норма понятие относительное, — философски заметила Петра, вспомнив разговор с Халламом Феном.

— Ну, давай относительную норму относительного пробудившегося?

— Четыреста лет, — она поморщилась, — если хочешь быть паладином, то лучше ещё пару столетий сверху помариноваться.

Титан присвистнул.

— И сколько тебе лет?

— Королевская тайна, — ответила Петра, сдержав улыбку.

— Меньше чем Гелату?

— Провокационный вопрос, я на них имею право не отвечать.

Титан сел, сложил руки в замок и надолго замолк. Петра делала пометки в отчетах корсаров после очередного выполнения операции «Темный монастырь».

— Разница есть с прошлым циклом? — спросил титан. Петра покачала головой. — Жаль.

Титан опять замолк размышляя о своем.

— Слушай, а если я посажу тут чего-нибудь, его следующий цикл проклятия никуда не денет?

— Не знаю… — Петра замерла. — Стоп. А тебе зачем?

— Я два дня назад похоронил жену… — титан поджал губы. Истинный мальчишка.

— Соболезную, — Петра вопросительно на него посмотрела.

— От старости, — по-своему понял это титан. — Она человеком была. Сердечный приступ и все дела.

Петра наклонила голову.

— И причём тут Город Грез?

— Да я подумал, прикольно будет посадить тут что-то. И надёжно — никто не повредит, ничего не сделает. Вот найдем способ, как снять проклятие, и настанет время для Стражей убираться отсюда. Я уйду, а в каком-то уголке тут будет её память. Прикольно же, да?

— Прикольно, — задумчиво повторила Петра.

Призрак мигнул проекцией.

— Гелат с Беатой прилетели. Пойду я, пора. Надо убить эту… Дур Икаю, — титан почесал затылок. — Слушай, ты это, подумай. Может посадим всё-таки чего-то? Пятьдесят на пятьдесят?


	10. 12. Остаться в живых

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мара не любит откровенности. Иногда ей проще умереть, чем сказать что-то честно.

Сйор с увлечением обгрызала лак на конце древка новой кисточки. Это не было легким моментом рассеянной задумчивости, а предельно осознанный акт вандализма. Перед Сйор лежал бамбуковый пенал-свертка, и Мара знала, что у всех кисточек в нем обгрызены кончики. Все они несли тяжкое бремя злостного собственничества Сйор. На вопрос зачем она это делает, Сйор сначала задумалась, а потом ответила: «Понимаешь, это все — мое. А вот появляется новая кисточка, на которой нет следа моих зубов, и все, пошло-поехало. Она веет свободолюбием другим кисточкам. Все бытовое хамство начинается с малого. Сначала древко необгрызанное, потом кисточки расползаются по столу, а там и до чужих рук недалеко». 

По каким, правда, рукам разбредутся кисточки, Мара не улавливала. Всё равно никто, кроме Сов, не знал, что Сйор вообще рисовать умеет. А то, что она великолепный мастер акварели, скорее всего — да, нескромно присваивать себе одной чужую тайну — знала одна Мара.

Мара оперлась плечом о дверной проем и, с каким-то внутренним смирением, любовалась. В последнее время между ними висело невысказанное напряжение. Как человек очень чуткий ко всякого рода недомолвкам, Мара ощущала, что от неё ждут вполне конкретных важных слов. Можно, конечно, и без них, но даже тому же солнцу, если брать его как морально окрашенную единицу, явно приятнее светить на леса и поля, чем на свалку, относительно которой сомнительно, что ей это самое солнце нужно. Но Мара старательно оттягивала этот момент, благо ее никто не торопил, хотя протянуть руку и поправить вазу их отношений было намного проще, чем ждать, пока она свалится, и собирать осколки.

Мара колебалась. Для нее, как любителя мутных вод словоблудия, было очень сложно со Сйор, человеком действия. Нет, односторонне взаимодействовать с рыцарски честным человеком было просто и приятно. Когда у человека слово обозначает само действие или намерение действия — это накладывает некоторые... обязательства.

Камень преткновения в том, что с определенного момента откровенность должна быть обоюдной. Если Мара хочет продолжать, конечно. 

А она хотела, очень хотела этой близости, пусть и вслух отрицала это. Одновременно с этим Мара понимала — и боялась этого, — что вместе со словами она отдаст и часть власти над собой. Абсолютно добровольно. 

Мара все раз за разом взвешивала и просчитывала. Она собиралась говорить на языке Сйор. Слова — намерения действия. Это намного серьезнее, чем дать другому человеку заряженное оружие и приставить его к своему виску. Мара тщательно оценивала, кому собиралась отдать власть над собой, кто должен будет пойти за ней и в огонь, и в воду. Кто сказал, что любовь слепа? Наоборот, она зорка так, как ни одному, даже самому педантичному, шпиону не снилось. Ты видишь человека со всеми недостатками и достоинствами, и все равно идешь с ним. Потому-то любовь намного эффективнее слепой преданности.

Она ещё раз посмотрела на Сйор. Вот сейчас она занимается насилием над кисточкой и не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что Мара размышляла и на что решается. «Ну и что? — внутренне пожала плечами Мара, — Никто не обязан залезать мне в голову и сочувствовать моим мыслям.»

— Смилуйся над кисточкой, — попросила Мара. 

— Не-а. С чего это ты резко прониклась концептом милосердия к кисточкам? — весело поинтересовалась Сйор.

— С того, что ты на неё отвлекаешься, — терпеливо объяснила Мара. Почему когда ты дозрел, чтобы сказать что-то важное, на окружающих резко нападает абсолютная нечуткость и чуть ли не кретинизм? 

Сйор отложила кисть, которой уже давно делала наброски зависшей в размышлениях Мары, и встала из-за стола. 

— Я вся внимание, — сказала она, встав буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Мара ощутила, как решительность стремительно истаивает. Она отвела взгляд. 

Столько чуши Мара не говорила даже при дворе Королевы: и там и здесь старательно ускользая от главного. Сйор слушала, прищурив глаза и наклонив голову. Она не мешала Маре подойти к главному. Иногда даже подыгрывала, задавая вопросы по существу этой чуши. Мара же ощущала, что, чем ближе к главному, тем слова чаще из потока превращались в тяжеленные валуны.

Еще раз. Начали с начала. 

— Я много чего сейчас наговорила, — Сйор кивнула, внимательно смотря на Мару. Она чувствовала тяжелый изучающий взгляд, — Думаю, ты понимаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать. 

— Я предпочитаю услышать, — заметила Сйор. 

Мара излишне резко вскинула голову, словно ища в этой жесткости опору, и посмотрела глаза в глаза Сйор. Самое страшное, чего она боялась увидеть, так это скуку. Но нет. Вот уж чего там не было точно, так именно скуки. Сйор смотрела на неё с олимпийским спокойствием и терпением человека, у которого есть все время мира, чтобы услышать суть затеянного разговора. В нее верили, что она сможет озвучить это сама. Мара замолчала, черпая у нее это спокойствие и уверенность. И сорвала самый тяжелый валун из слов. 

— Я люблю тебя.

Это было похоже на прыжок в ледяную воду. Предельная, обнаженная честность. Но Мара чувствовала — именно этого от нее и ждали. Она сама от себя этого требовала.

— Ну вот, — мягко улыбнулась после короткой паузы Сйор, стараясь сделать так, чтобы счастье в голосе не было таким явным. — Мара Сов открыто сказала, что у нее на уме, и не скончалась от разрыва сердца, небо не упало, все живы.

— Не смешно, — ей показалось, что она произнесла это очень громко.

— Не смеюсь. 

Сйор обняла Мару. Только сейчас она ощутила, что сердце билось в горле, как у зайца, — словно она сама испугалась своей искренности. Сйор спокойно и терпеливо держала её, успокаивая. Мара невольно прижалась ухом к груди Сйор. Вот у неё сердце билось ровно. Мара начала считать. На два удара ее сердца приходился, строго говоря, — тут как с землекопами, — один удар у Сйор. 

Книжный шкаф из сосны оглушительно щелкнул. Мара вздрогнула от неожиданности. Рука Сйор успокаивающе легла ей на лопатку. Мара прикрыла глаза. От Сйор едва уловимо пахло деревом и какими-то горькими травами.

— Я тебя тоже люблю. 


	11. 14. Незаживающие раны

В командирском шатре царил полумрак. Несколько недель они стоят под крепостью, оставшейся верной королевской власти. Собственно, важна была не столько сама крепость, сколько факт ее осады, вынудивший королеву вступить в переговоры.

За столом играли в кости два полководца Диасирм. Энея Багдеселай — помимо таланта стратега, была первой саблей в стане эккалеистов. В отличие от нее, давней сторонницы Диасирм, Сйор Эйдо, второй игрок в кости, присоединилась совсем недавно и, формально, была в подчинении у Энеи. Не сказать, что другие полковники и сама Диасирм были в восторге от такого перебежчика, но Энея поручилась за своего мастера саблей и головой.

— Знаешь, что Диасирм предложили переговоры о мире? — спросила она.

— Слышала, — Сйор настолько устала от происходящего, что ей было как-то уже плевать.

— Что думаешь? — нет, совершенно определённо Энея задумала какую-то свою игру.

— Цугцванг, — повела плечом она. — Мы не можем ни двинуться вперед, потому что Диасирм хочет договориться миром, ни назад, потому что Назар спит и видит себя первым королем Канала. А королева не может сделать что-то эффективное, потому что нельзя оставлять вокруг себя верных, а требовать с них как с умных. Да и торгуется одна Мара, потому что Алис предложить нечего.

— Думаешь, что секрет Мары стоит того?

— Не-а, — Сйор задвинула свои догадки как можно дальше, — Скорее всего это будет предлогом для убийства Диасирм или что-то вроде того.

— Глупо её убивать.

— Она идеолог, — Сйор вытолкнула в мысленную дверь предположения на счет одной из первых пробудившихся, Мары Сов. Нельзя подавать таких идей Энее. — Так что разумное зерно в этом есть.

— Все равно глупо, — поморщилась Энея, собирая три костяшки. — Тут же есть Назар, который спит и видит, как зарубит Диасирм и на мече войдёт в столицу.

— На чьем? — насмешливо спросила Сйор. — Ты что, ему свою сабельку одолжишь?

— Ну почему сразу я-то, — тоже усмехнулась Энея. — Вон, Ута с Бефом не откажутся от славы тех, кто взял столицу. Может быть и зануду Листора уговорят.

— А ты? — внимательно посмотрела Сйор.

— Сложно отказаться, — признала Энея. — Сложно. Но мне никто не даст гарантии, что я переживу эту победу, а жить я очень хочу. Поэтому я пока понаблюдаю.

— Ну надо же, — картинно восхитилась Сйор, — чему-то получилось научить балбесину.

— Не от тебя уж точно, — оскалилась Энея.

— Гелланика? — понимающе кивнула Сйор.

— Гелланика, — согласилась Энея.

Ульдрен вошел в шатер полковников Диасирм и скривился от увиденного. Прославленные воины свернули карту в рулон и отставили в сторонку, а сами играли на столе в кости. Причём играли лениво, без азарта.

— Кого там принесла нелегкая? — выглянула из-за плеча той, что сидела спиной к клапану, одна из них.

— Ульдрен, — назвался он.

В неверном свете жаровни два полковника были друг на друга похожи. Энея встала, обошла стол и протянула руку. Ульдрен, чуть подумав, принял её. Оценил сложение. Полулегендарный полковник эккалеистов была почти на голову выше самого Ульдрена и немного шире в плече. Узкая лента на лбу держала чуть вьющиеся волосы, недостающие до лопаток.

Сйор же осталась сидеть, только развернулась на табурете, сложила руки на груди и вытянула левую ногу вперед.

— Шатер перепутал? — холодно поинтересовалась Сйор. Ульдрен напрягся.

— Она не в духе, — весело пояснила Энея.

— Бывает, — изобразив понимание, кивнул Ульдрен. Он отлично помнил указания Мары: без провокаций, не нарываться, просто поговорить — тут он впервые с ней не спорил. И предпочитал держать в голове чужие слова, как последний аргумент. Тот же Беф был известен своим тяжелым нравом и не менее тяжелым двуручником.

— Присоединишься? В ногах правды нет, давай. У нас есть неплохое для этой дыры вино.

— Можно.

Ему налили из глиняного кувшина вина. Ульдрен обозначил глоток. Сами полковники не пили, внимательно следя за гостем. Все же Энея была неуловимо похожа на Сйор.

— И всё же, чего тебя, Ульдрен Сов, принесло сюда?

И Ульдрен пустился в пространные размышления о свете и тьме, о том, как появились пробудившиеся. Сйор, прикрыв глаз, за ним наблюдала.

— Тебе нет смысла тут проповедовать, — прервала его Энея.

— Угрожаешь? — напрягся Ульдрен.

— Констатирую факт. Здесь некому тебя услышать.

— Мара может рассказать о тайне…

Энея вздохнула.

— Давай я начну издалека. Ты знаешь кто я?

— Энея Багдеселай. Лучший кавалерист из тех, что есть на Канале, — признал Ульдрен.

— Отлично, — усмехнулась Энея. — Значит, я сражалась на стороне Диасирм не зря.

— Заканчивай красоваться, — в голосе Сйор звучала сталь, — суть не в этом.

— И в чем суть? — Ульдрен не успел выловить все язвительные интонации из вопроса. Но Сйор все равно его проигнорировала.

— Да всё просто, — пожала плечами необидчивая Энея, — всем полковникам Диасирм в общем-то плевать на то, как появились пробудившиеся. Мы пришли на эту войну за славой.

— В чем же слава убивать? — будто он сам, охотник, о чьем мастерстве ходили легенды, не понимал.

— В том, что этой славы здесь нет ни у кого, — как умственно отсталому пояснила Энея. Ульдрен запомнил эту интонацию. Не обиделся. Просто запомнил. В глубине души он завидовал этой быстрой и лихой славе.

— А близкие убитых? Это же вечная рана, — вспомнил он последний аргумент из ликбеза Мары.

— Открою тайну, — весело посмотрела на него Энея, но Сйор не обманывалась, зная настоящую цену этого веселья, — всем плевать. И особенно королеве.


	12. 16. Векс в большом городе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осириса изгоняют за «зацикленность». Все же не стоит вещать в большом городе о большой угрозе вексов. Сэйнт пришел его поддержать.

— Я ухожу, ты знаешь? — спросил Осирис Сэйнта. Титан кивнул. — Они изгнали меня. Завтра я вместе со своими последователями уйду из Города. 

— Ты грустный, — заметил Сэйнт. — Жаль покидать Башню? 

Варлок покачал головой. 

— Не в этом дело, — поморщился он. — Не в этом дело. Я всегда знал, что меня рано или поздно изгонят. В этом Городе все почему-то страшно пугаются серьезных разговоров о вексах и улье, а не о том, что можно в пять минут скатать в аккуратный рулончик. 

Сагира, призрак Осириса, лишь хмыкнула. 

— Не слушай его. Он все страдает, что его любимая ученица не последовала за ним. Будто она не понимает, что вексы и Тьма — наши настоящие противники, а не падшие. 

— И что же по этому поводу думаешь ты? — осторожно спросил титан. 

— А я просто возмущена! Как можно променять учителя, без которого она не стала бы варлоком, на пост в сомнительной компетентности шарашке Авангарда?! 

— И я тоже «сомнительно компетентен»? — уточнил Сэйнт. 

— Ты — титан. Тебе можно, — милостиво разрешила ему Сагира. — А она — лучшая ученица. Ей нельзя. 

— У нас есть долг, Сагира, — ответил Сэйнт спокойно. — И мы обязаны его выполнить. В конце концов, ученик вольно или невольно впитывает указания учителя. Не думаю, что Икора забудет о вексах. Она — кандидатура номер один на смену Осириса. 

— Нужно не помнить, нужно делать! — парировала Сагира. 

— Тише, разбушевалась, — проворчал Осирис. — Лучше полетай где-нибудь в сторонке. Я хочу поговорить с Сэйнтом. Наедине.

— Ой-ой, какие мы таинственные! 

— В тебе ни капли такта.

Повозмущавшись, Сагира улетела. Осирис тяжелым взглядом посмотрел на Сэйнта. 

— Все этим и кончилось. Ты жалеешь, что предложил на пост Авангарда меня, фанатика и скептика? Раковую опухоль… 

— Нет, — твердо сказал Сэйнт. — Не жалел и не жалею. Ты — лучшее, что было с Авангардом. 

— Я не понимаю, как ты можешь меня терпеть? Все, во что ты веришь, я ставлю под сомнение…

— Тем сильнее моя вера. Осирис, мой возлюбленный друг, твой скептицизм, твоя одержимость вексами, Тьмой, ульем, не были никогда препятствием для нашей дружбы. Хоть мне и не по сердцу твои слова об Отце и Страннике.

— Тогда почему ты не отправишься со мной? — устало посмотрел на экзо Осирис. 

— Я пока не могу. Я связан долгом с Отцом и Городом. 

— Понятно. 

— Я правда не могу. 

— Мне все понятно.

— Осирис! — громко воскликнул Сэйнт, опустившись на колени. — Я обещаю… Нет! Я клянусь!.. Клянусь тебе в том, что как только окончу свой крестовый поход против падших, я прилечу на Меркурий и присоединюсь к твоей борьбе против вексов.

— Нет… Не надо. 

— Клянусь Странником… Клянусь Отцом! — казалось, Сэйнт не услышал просьбы варлока, — Осирис, ты не будешь бороться один. Клянусь. Я верю каждому твоему слову на счет реальной опасности, исходящей от вексов. Я верю, что Тьма — материальна и желает нас убить. Я верю, что улей не просто чужаки, а что за ними стоит огромная злонамеренная сила. Я верю и всем сердцем желаю тебе помочь. 


	13. 17. Я — это улей

если закрыть глаза, то можно ощутить, как громко скребется улей в своих норах. недавно вылупившемуся рабу нет нужды закрывать глаз. он и так слеп. он копает когтями, углубляя норы улья. он бросается на незваных гостей и по крохам собирает дань, отдавая практически все служителям. но его всегда очень интересует, что там, на поверхности, куда часто уходят те, кто сильнее него.

— что там на поверхности? — спросил он служителя.

— почва под ногами и воздух. небо.

— не-бо? что такое не-бо?

— это пустота из воздуха, окружающая поверхность.

— сверху ничего нет?

— звезды и планеты.

— что это?

— огромные газовые шары. 

— а их можно съесть?

— все можно, если очень захотеть.

раб плохо понимает само значение слова поверхность, но дань собирает исправно. ради того, чтобы просто почувствовать, что такое это слово.

когда он в первый раз вылезает из-под земли, то от ужаса его буквально парализует. он слеп, он не видит неба, но чувствует — над ним ничего нет. пустота, в которую можно улететь, но почему-то не улетаешь. а еще тепло. такое странное, из ниоткуда. но костяные пластины прогревает, как будто лежишь в камере у маток. ему кажется, что в него буквально заливают тепло. и это было хорошо.

в верхнем мире рабу было страшно, но понравилось. он дал себе обещание вылезать на поверхность греться почаще.

однажды он вылез, и на него подул сильный ветер, чуть не уронивший раба. холода он не чувствовал, но боялся этих порывов из ниоткуда. раб вцепился в валун когтями, оставляя глубокие следы. с ним-то уж точно не унесет.

такого ужаса, как в тот момент, когда на него из ниоткуда упала первая капля, раб давно уже не испытывал. он вцепился в камень мертвой хваткой и замер. ему казалось, что это огромный червь планеты вылез из своих нор и капает слюной, учуяв добычу. я маленький, я чудовищно мал — заклинал раб — я никакой силы не имею, пощади!

а природа не пощадила. ливень хлынул стеной, и со страшной силой ударила первая в году гроза.


	14. 18. Одержимые на коротком поводке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кьюрия придумало, как вывернуться из поводка Орикса. Вот только держит его уже далеко не Орикс.

Кьюрия пребывало в Ничто. Формально, вокруг было какое-то пространство, чем-то заполненное, но в данный момент оно размышляло. Сложно понять о чем, потому что оно вело сразу несколько параллельных линий, которые переплетались, образовывая фракталы грядущих расчетов. Оно занималось моделированием поведения Стражей и множества реакций.

Совершенно неожиданно, размышляя о свободном и малопредсказуемом свете, Кьюрия обнаружило лишний поток. И это была тоска. Собственная тоска Разума. Кьюрия отделило этот поток. 

Он постоянно двигался и изменялся, будучи ещё более фракталом, чем все остальные мысли, но вектор оставался неизменным. Одержимое Кьюрия чувствовало свою ущербность перед свободными в своем выборе Стражами. Они получали Свет, возможность стать, кем захотят, и могли отказаться от него. 

Кьюрия было всецело рабом Орикса. Оно было подчинено его воле. Оно было отдано как трофей его сестре Саватун. Оно не было владыкой себе. 

Зато оно было владыкой потоков. Кьюрия ещё раз смоделировало тоску. И вместо того, чтобы удалить, оно отделило её от себя и встроило в модель проклятия, щедро переплетя с осколками мыслей об одном сильном Страже. 

Маленькая и хрупкая женщина открыла глаза. Вместо волос у неё были змеи. Дыши, росток независимости! Живи, отражение разума Кьюрии! Пусть тебя терзают сомнения, кто и что ты, ищи свой путь в этом проклятии, которое для тебя станет огромной симуляцией всего мира. 

Если оно не может быть свободно, то пусть будет свободна его мысль. 

Саватун, Матерь хитрости, с улыбкой наблюдала за потугами Разума вывернуться из поводка одержимости. 


	15. 13. Теизм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Петра, которая восхищается Марой, и Сйор, которую напрягает Ривен.

Петра маялась. Время почти перевалило за полночь. Мара до сих пор что-то быстро писала, сверяясь с каким-то талмудами. Это угадывалось по свету из приоткрытого кабинета. Сйор спокойно лежала, положив голову на запястье и согнув ногу в колене. Она читала. Петра явно ощущала внутри себя какое-то напряжение. Это было и чем-то вроде ревности — они со Сйор любили одну женщину, и в то же время, кажется, отполированная столетиями любовь Мары ко Сйор начала отражаться внутри самой Петры. Причем на счет самой Сйор, которую Мара читала как открытую книгу, Петра не была уверена. И поэтому она ходила, мучаясь своими сомнениями.

— Прекрати маячить, — попросила Сйор. 

Петра пожала плечами и продолжила мерить шагами комнату. Сйор отложила книгу. Петра случайно бросила взгляд — «Цветы зла». 

— Иди ко мне, сядь и скажи, что тебя волнует. 

Петра послушно села, но разговора не получалось. Слова не шли. Сйор приподнялась, обняла Петру и утянула её следом за собой обратно на подушки.

— Петра, ты слишком громко думаешь и слишком напряженно сидишь, — сказала Сйор, вынимая длинную шпильку из пучка Петры. Практически красные волосы засыпали Сйор. — Что случилось? 

Не дождавшись ответа, Сйор начала говорить. 

— Если тебя что-то беспокоит так, что ты подскакиваешь, то озвучь это. Мы вместе с этим разберемся, — Сйор заправила прядь Петре за ухо. — Ты думаешь, что мы с Марой друг друга понимаем с полуслова? Нет. Порой мы друг друга не понимаем даже с первой тысячи слов. Даже не смотря на то, что мы вместе намного дольше, чем ты живёшь. Примерно раза в три, если у меня всё в порядке с логикой вещей. 

Петра вздохнула.

— Предположу, — продолжила Сйор, — что ты не понимаешь моего отношения к тебе. 

— Ты читаешь мысли? 

— Лазить в головы — это к Маре, пожалуйста; я таким не занимаюсь. Во-первых, не имею привычки, во-вторых, имплантов. Просто озвучила самое разумное предположение, которое можно было сделать. 

— Есть немного, — несколько смутившись признала Петра. 

— Ничего страшного в этом нет. Хотя, признаюсь, куда более ожидаемо было, что ты сидишь на иголках из-за Мары… Ладно, — Сйор вернула правое запястье под голову. — Настало время всем нам поговорить. 

— А?... 

— Считай, что она тоже участвует, — Сйор шепотом на ухо добавила. — Слышишь, она писать перестала.

Петра прислушалась. И впрямь. Тонкого звука поскрипывающего металлического пера стилуса не было слышно. 

— Мне отрадно, что ты перестала воспринимать меня как большое приложение к Маре и решила поинтересоваться моими чувствами, — Сйор ещё не видела, чтобы люди краснели полосочками. Но Петре это удалось. У неё полыхали от смущения уши, а щека, насколько было видно Сйор, смущалась четко разделенными горизонтальными зонами. — Но всё же, я не самый большой любитель игры «угадай, что я думаю, и ответь на мои мысли так, чтобы мне это понравилось». Поэтому — говори. Чем точнее задан вопрос, тем более точное направление тебе дадут, и всё в таком духе. 

— Я не знаю, — Петра помедлила. Сйор не торопила её. Она просто касалась пальцами левой руки плеча Петры. Немного напрягало, что она не видит лица собеседника. Но лежать на Сйор было... спокойно?

— Никто не знает, — тихо усмехнулась Сйор. — Размышляй вслух, обычно это помогает.

— Для меня вся эта связь с самого начала была авантюрой. И вообще, сложно поверить, что тебя соблазняет королева, — Сйор тихо смеется, вспоминая, как наедине Мара возмущалась, что Петра «слепое бревно», — и предлагает... роман на троих? Я не знаю, как назвать это. 

— Но ты согласилась?

— Согласилась. И приняла как данность, что Мара любит тебя. И то, что ты ко мне... довольно тепло относишься. 

— А что? Не должна? — в голосе Сйор звучала ласковая насмешка. 

— Наверное. Не знаю. Мне достаточно сложно представить, как я бы отнеслась к тому, что появился кто-то третий. Скорее всего я бы просто ушла, хлопнув дверью. А ты — один из самых мягких людей в моей жизни. Ну, я понимаю, почему Мара тебя любит. Хотя, на первый взгляд это трудно понять. 

— Петра, это не было единомоментным решением, которое принял кто-то один. Как бы ни казалось, что Мара это делает постоянно. Мы это долго обсуждали, — «Даже дольше, чем тебя соблазняли,» — добавила про себя Сйор. — И оно тоже сложно мне далось.

— И ты тоже...

— Петра, напоминаю, я не телепат.

— Ну, ревновала? — Петра искренне радовалась, что её лица Сйор не видно. 

— Да, — удивительно легко признала Сйор.

— И как ты с этим боролась?

— Ртом разговаривала. Не поверишь, Мара тоже так умеет, — полушутливо ответила Сйор. 

— А если серьёзно? 

— Я абсолютно серьезна в части разговоров. То, что очевидно тебе, не очевидно другому. И наоборот. Заполнять этот пробел можно только разговаривая. 

— С Марой, наверное, сложно. 

— Ей со мной тоже. У меня моментов с левой резьбой хватает, — усмехнулась Сйор, что-то вспомнив. 

— И на что чаще всего натыкаешься? 

— Это и то, к чему Мара не допускает меня, но показывает тебе. И разрыв между «я чувствую» и «я считаю, что правильно поступить именно так». И не играть обиженного героя, который отдает все, но в ответ на свои «страдания и лишения» получает гордое ничего.

— И вы все обсуждали?

— Да. Иначе никак. Такой штуке нельзя давать цвести и пахнуть. Иначе все вокруг начнет дурно пахнуть.

Петра замолкла, размышляя.

— Меня напрягают ваши взгляды. Как вы касаетесь друг друга. А я в этой конструкции третий лишний. И не очень понимаю, почему ты мне просто ровно симпатизируешь. Может это просто вы с Марой договорились? 

— Мара и «просто» в одном предложении, — Сйор откровенно веселилась, — это, прямо скажем, на грани фантастики, не находишь? 

Петра тоже усмехнулась. 

— Да, что-то фантастическое в этом есть. И все же?

— Если бы я была против, то этого разговора бы не было. Со мной «просто договориться», когда мне что-то не нравится практически невозможно. Если бы это было просто кратким увлечением Мары, то я все равно была бы в курсе, но опять же — этого разговора не было бы. 

— Почему ты все же согласилась? 

— Я доверяю выбору Мары. Это база. Ты мне симпатична — мотив. Мы вместе обсудили все моменты, которые нас напрягают и нашли некую... «точку баланса». Это процесс для достижения нашей с Марой общей цели. 

Петра снова замолкла. Она размышляла о человеческой стороне своего божества. В голове не все укладывалось — в нарисованную богатым воображением схему не ложилось. 

***

Сйор зашла в кабинет и плотно прикрыла дверь. Мара подняла глаза от какого-то документа. 

— Н-ну? 

— Спит. Корсара ушатали. Тебе тоже пора бы. Уже почти утро.

Они вместе усмехнулись относительности понятия «утро» на Рифе. Просто очередное застарелое напоминание о прошлой жизни на Канале.

— Не могу. Ты нагрузила Совет документами о правовом статусе падших. А Совет нагрузил меня результатами своей работы. Буквально через пять часов очередное заседание, а мне вообще нечего сказать, кроме того, что составители... графоманы. 

— Смешно, — Сйор хмыкнула. — А я давно говорила, что нам нужна нормальная правовая база, а не сборник решений консилиума философов.

Мара немного поморщилась, представив объем работы. 

— Потом. Объясни мне, зачем ради чужаков перекраивать все наши законы? Это не претензия, я просто хочу послушать твое мнение. 

— У нас под их традиции не все гладко ложится. Им не всегда понятна логика его работы. А раз закон дырявый — с их точки зрения — то его можно не соблюдать. 

— Логично. Еще? 

— Эликсни надо интегрировать в наше общество. Рано или поздно этим придется заняться. И чем раньше, тем лучше. Факт в том, что нас слишком мало, чтобы вырезать их всех. Как только найдется тот, кто по всем традициям устроит эликсни и поведет вообще всех — мы умоемся такой кровью, что о монархии пробудившихся можно забыть. Хотя бы часть должна быть нейтральна и не резать наших корсаров, если уж не лояльна нам. 

— Между недовольством и реками крови... 

— Именно. 

Они надолго умолкли. 

— Вы поговорили? — полуутвердительно спросила Мара. Сйор кивнула в ответ. 

— Да. Какая же она ещё девчонка, Мара. Абре надо голову оторвать за то, что она берет таких в помощники. 

Мара лишь усмехнулась в ответ.

— А ведь она тебя боготворит. Едва ли не поклоняется, — продолжила Сйор. — Ох уж этот восхищенный взгляд... 

— Крайности. Прошли времена, когда меня хотел убить каждый встречный.

Они усмехнулись отсылке к одной им понятной шутке. 

— И всё же? 

— «Едва ли». Этого достаточно. 

— Увы, но не во всех случаях. Мара, я не смогу быть рядом все время, чтобы каждый из твоих концептов работал. Нам надо всем втроем ещё раз поговорить, чтобы все работало, как надо.

— Потом.

— Хорошо. Просто... — Сйор знала, что Мара не любит, когда её ахамкару подозревают в чем-то нехорошем. — Помни о Ривен, сейчас ты сильно рискуешь Петрой. 

— Я никогда о ней не забываю. 


	16. 7. Кузнец своей судьбы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сйор весело приняла решение, изменившее ее судьбу.  
> событийно принадлежит теизму, просто намного позже. сйор двинула кони, мара тоже, петра одна

Петра наугад взяла один из альбомов. Он оказался неожиданно тяжелым. Бумага в нем была очень толстой и плотной, почти картоном.

Петра начала листать страницы, аккуратно и заботливо кем-то переложенные папиросной бумагой. Под сердцем противно кольнуло тоской — почти наверняка это сделала Мара. После смерти Сйор она проводила много времени в её обиталище.

Акварельные рисунки перемежались с записями карандашом по краям. Почерк у Сйор был ровным, абсолютно понятным и без лишних каллиграфичных завитков, к которым была склонна Мара.

_«Я скучаю по Каналу. Даже не так. Я скучаю по погоде. По нормальной осени с листобоем, когда наутро просыпаешься, а вся желто-красная красота облетела от ночного ветра. По нормальной зиме со снегом, который щедро сыпется в лицо колючими снежинками. Даже на Земле это совершенно не то. Я не знаю как объяснить тем, кто родился на Рифе, что такое запах весны там, но он есть в моей памяти, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы скучать.»_

На другом листе были быстрые наброски тушью каких-то мест, которых Петра никогда не видела, и очередная запись карандашом.

_«если вынуть из меня волю, то что от меня останется? не получится ли так, что я стану мыслящим огурцом?»_

Дальше шли акварельные портреты. Сйор, очевидно, вспоминала события прошедших дней, рисуя. Иногда портреты были подписаны. Казалось, что легенды — для рифорожденной Петры Канал и его истории были далекой сказкой — пробудившихся оживали на страницах альбома. Петра с огромным любопытством разглядывала рисунки, тем более, что грозная воительница, оказалась очень точным и опытным рисовальщиком. Диасирм внезапно оказалась приятной женщиной с опрокинутым внутрь себя взглядом и крупным лицом. Королева Алис Ли показалась Петре какой-то бесконечно уставшей старухой, которой даже парадные доспехи страшно не шли. Потом шел автопортрет — в коротком росшитом плаще на правом плече, который удерживался шнурком, проходившим под мышкой правой руки, и рубашке с длинным стоячим горлом. Несколько листов королевских паладинов и полковников Диасирм. Кто-то был подписан, иногда под именем кратко излагались обстоятельства смерти.

Странным был один единственный крупный портрет. Это была молодая девушка, почти подросток, в черно-белом кавалерийском доспехе и с широкой саблей-карабелой на боку, похожей на ту, что Петра забрала у Паука. Девушка задумчиво, кусая себя изнутри за губу, смотрела куда-то вдаль. Петра посмотрела вниз — к счастью, рисунок был подписан. «Энея Багдасалай, первый маршал Диасирм» — и всё равно что-то не давало покоя Петре. Она быстро отлистала до автопортрета Сйор и посмотрела на портрет девушки. Потом еще раз. Определённо, отдаленное сходство наблюдалось. Не столько физическое, а скорее в пластике. Оставив эту мысль на потом, Петра продолжила листать альбом.

_«В сущности, все моменты, когда я была абсолютно счастлива, состоят из двух частей. Первая — я принимала решение, которое подразумевает от меня бешеной работы мысли и вложения сил. Вторая — я расслаблялась, потому что дальнейшее от меня не зависело.»_

Просто надпись на обороте.

_«Я очень часто вспоминаю ночь перед дуэлью в Андалаях. Все проведенное там время было особенным, так-то, но та ночь… Из-за снега и нелетной погоды мы провели там лишнюю неделю. Там так восхитительно падал снег и гудели метели. Мы с Марой много разговаривали. Не только о снеге. Практически обо всем. Это довольно весело — обсуждать поэзию, читать друг другу стихи, но в то же время знать, что вы собрались здесь, чтобы искалечить друг друга. Не знаю как Мара, а я предпочитала об этом часто не думать.  
В ту ночь я вышла на улицу даже не накинув куртки. Меня тогда просто разрывало. Мне не хотелось исполнять свою клятву и обязательство перед книжниками. Я шла, шла, дошла до полосы деревьев и остановилась. Метель успокоилась и мокрые крупные снежинки медленно падали вниз.  
Где-то справа было взлетное поле. Я посмотрела туда. Ничего, кроме красных отблесков на вышках не было видно. Я бессмысленно начала ловить снег ртом. За эту неделю мне стало ясно, что не смогу отомстить, просто потому что мне стала симпатична эта маленькая, но крайне уверенная во многом женщина. Я не хочу даже убивать её брата, который ей, вроде как, безразличен. Не хочу проверять насколько это блеф.  
За спиной захрустел снег.  
— Не спится? — Мара.  
— Нет.  
Не знаю, как это выглядело со стороны. Я — ужас, летящий черт-его-знает-на-чем, стою на морозе в одной рубашке и ловлю ртом снежинки. Наверняка это комично. Мне же смешно было тогда.  
— Завтра будет солнце, — зачем-то сказала я. В сапоге таял снег.  
— Да. Завтра все закончится, — сказала она с полувопросительной интонацией.  
— Завтра все закончится, — ответила я с уверенностью и повернулась к Маре. Та стояла нахохлившись, как замерзший воробей. А я улыбалась. Меня ужасно веселило принятое решение, которое, кажется, предопределило всю дальнейшую судьбу.  
— Я поддамся завтра.»_


	17. 23. Занимайтесь войной, а не любовью

— Душа мне странная дана:  
Из этих пьяниц отупелых  
Свивал ли кто рукою смелых  
Могильный саван из вина?

Мара усмехнулась, наливая себе в бокал красного вина. За этот вечер мы влегкую уговорили одну и вот, закончили вторую. Я почти лениво слежу за тем, насколько непринужденно и в то же время грациозно двигается Мара.

— Бодлер не самый мой любимый автор.

— А мне нравится. Он такой эстетичный. И метафоры у него смелые.

— Отвратительная эстетика.

— Да, — киваю я. Мара отпивает из бокала, а мне в этот вечер не хочется никого ненавидеть.

—… На черной виселице сгинув,  
Висят и пляшут плясуны,  
Скелеты пляшут Саладинов  
И паладинов сатаны.

— Рембо хорош, — еще лучше в прочтении Мары, но я эту часть фразы проглотила. — Но кто там говорил что-то про эстетику отвратительного?

— Он — один из моих любимцев, так что простительно… Пойду за ещё одной, — Мара отставила на пол почти допитый бокал и встала.

— Не находишь, что пить третью бутылку с человеком, который тебя смертельно ненавидит, довольно рискованно? Даже если не пьянеешь, — громко спросила я, рассчитывая, что Мара отошла.

— Нахожу, — говорит она прямо за спиной. А вот это уже внезапно. Вечер перестал быть томным.

Я отпивала из бокала вино и кадыком ощущала на горле нож. Острый, боевой. Мне должно было быть страшно, но увы! — только весело. Вино, наверное подействовало.

— Я же обещала поддаться, зачем спешить? Или то, что мне нравится поэт, который не нравится тебе, стал весомой причиной для убийства?

— Ты обманешь. Я не хочу терять Ульдрена.

— Если бы это была война, я бы сказала утвердительно, но увы! Нет.

Я лениво просчитывала варианты. Вдруг у меня мелькнула шальная мысль. Сыграть в поддавки. Не будет же она убивать прямо сразу.

Того, что я подамся назад, Мара предвидела, но вперед… Руку, все же, как я и думала, не стала держать твердо. Не успела она ойкнуть, как оказалась подо мной на диване уже без ножа. Тонкая царапина обжигала шею и медленно набухала кровью.

— Если бы это была война, — я провела кончиком ножа по ее шее. Даже царапины не осталось, но Мара вздрогнула. — Я бы так не делала.

— И что же сделала бы прославленная воительница? — за насмешкой ощущалась дрожь. Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза. Я провела ножом по ключицам и остановила кончик на надключичной ямке.

— Я бы сразу била сюда. Сверху вниз. В нашем случае это почти гарантированная смерть.

Мара замерла. Я тоже, ожидая от нее каких-то неожиданных действий. Ну же, сообразишь ты или нет, что мне неудобно балансировать коленом на диване.

А вот коленом в бок довольно больно. Даже если планировала это. Я почти моментально скатилась с Мары на пол, не выпуская ножа. Почти все по плану, кроме того, что она не преминула добавить ногой. Попала по ребрам, хотя, я уверена, метила в почки. По уму надо бы встать, но я же в поддавки играю. Смотри, Мара, ты попала по почкам самой Сйор Эйдо. Ай-ай и ой-ой.

Мара сосредоченно сопела, выкручивая мне руки и забирая нож. В этот раз он уперся в бок, опасно близко к печени, а я старательно делала вид, что Мара может меня удержать.

— Нет, ну, чисто концептуально, что ты собираешься делать?

— То, что собиралась сделать ты.

— Отлично, почему не яд? Почему так брутально?

Мара молчала. Теперь нужно все было сделать осторожно. Историю о том, как я забрала руку из слабоватого захвата, придержала нож подальше от своего бока и предельно аккуратно «стряхнула» Мару со спины, можно записывать в анналы постановочных боев. Хотя играть, когда твой противник весит примерно вполовину меньше тебя, очень просто.

Ножик подальше — еще покалечится кто. А Мара ведь не сдается, несмотря на то, что я тяжелее. Достойно. Уступаю ей позицию сверху. Ну кто же так захват делает? Безобразие, а не захват сверху! Руки хорошо, ноги — надо контролировать тоже.

Все, пора заканчивать этот цирк. Подбрасываю ее бедрами и ухожу из захвата, просунув в открывшееся пространство колено. Оп, и я снова сверху. А вот ойкать не надо, надо ноги нормально контролировать. Придушить бы слегка, но нельзя — это игра, просто дозированно давлю сверху коленом на живот. Куда руки?! Не туда руки! Нет, ну это просто форменное безобразие. Зачем ты их мне отдаёшь? Обхватывать нужно, лишать рычагов…

Раз так настойчиво предлагают, то надо брать. Я прижала к полу ее запястья и распрямилась, захватив голени. Упс — покатилась пустая бутылка по полу. А вот извиваться подо мной не надо. Никуда ты от меня не денешься, все, приплыли, выход только через боль.

— Итак, — продолжила я и аккуратно навалилась весом, окончально подавив сопротивление Мары под собой, — а может дело вообще не в убийстве, а?

— Закусывать надо, — огрызнулась она.

— Бе-зу-слов-но, — довольно кивнула я. Значит, не в нем.

Я смотрела на взлохмаченную, запыхавшуюся от борьбы Мару, которая гневно сверкала глазами. Что-то в этом есть. Эдакое.

— Какая же ты, все-таки, красивая, Мара Сов.

— Пусти.

— Нет.

И мы снова смотрим друг другу в глаза. А я не могу ненавидеть ее. Очень сложно продолжать это делать, когда объект ненависти слабее тебя.

— Зачем? — ещё раз спрашиваю я. — В этом нет смысла.

Меня посетила шальная мысль. Я наклонилась ближе, к самому уху. Надеюсь, она неожиданным рывком ничего не откусит.

— Ещё раз спрашиваю, — уже шепотом, — зачем?

— Отпусти, — тихо попросила она.

— Без проблем. Только пообещай, что больше не будешь пытаться убить.

— И ты поверишь?

— А почему бы и нет? У меня сейчас вечер глупых и неосмотрительных решений. И кажется, не у меня одной.

Я снова приподнялась, чуть меньше контролируя весом. Мара напряглась и смотрела внимательно, ловя каждое движение. А мне было интересно. Я просто и почти бессмысленно скользила взглядом по ее лицу.

— И что? Может отпустишь уже?

— Не слышу обещания, — со смешком отозвалась я. — Мы же вроде договорились, нет?

— Нет. Это навязанная договоренность.

— Я не поняла, тебе так понравилось подо мной лежать? — главное не смеяться в голос.

— Обещаю, — меня обманывает слух, и я слышу недовольство тем, что ее отпускают? Или она не любит давать обещания? Первое приятно, но второе реальнее.

— Принято.

— Отлично. А теперь слезай с меня, — тише-тише, товарищ командир, куда же ты спешишь? Не надо подо мной вертеться, всему свое время.

— Без проблем, говорю же.

И тут я резко перевернула нас. Все поменялось. Мара теперь держала мои запястья на полу и слегка удивленно смотрела, сидя сверху у меня на животе. Так, колени подобрала сразу и правильно, уже хорошо. Ну что ты смотришь? А теперь ноги забирай, балда. Ладно, не буду снова ловить на ошибке, все равно поддаюсь.

Что интересно, мне практически жарко, а у неё пальцы ледяные.

— Довольна?

— Поддаешься?

— Поддаюсь, — подтвердила я.

— Зачем? — Мара не улыбалась, но веселье в голосе было явно слышно. Ну, а почему бы и да?

— Ты мне нравишься. Я — тебе, — тут Мара хмыкнула, но так, без запала. — Может не будем тратить зря время этой ночью?

— Обычно об этом спрашивают нависая сверху и пытаясь поцеловать.

— Не люблю чувствовать себя идиоткой, когда от поцелуя уворачиваются.

— Я так предсказуема? — ого, а мы умеем удивляться, ну надо же.

— Опыт! Опыт — сын ошибок трудных, — с картинным огорчением озвучила я.

Мара замолчала. И снова эти гляделки. Будто она пыталась через глаза заглянуть в душу. Я нарочито медленно перевела взгляд на губы и снова посмотрела ей в глаза, весело улыбнувшись. Вот, я снизу, ты сверху, я контролирую схватку, все остальное — твое. Ну же, в этом нет ничего страшного. Я тебе ничего не сделаю плохого, не сегодня.

Она наклонилась и прикоснулась губами. Нерешительно, почти по-детски. И я уже сама тянулась к ней, отвечая. Мара разорвала поцелуй и с сомнением посмотрела на меня.

— Если ты не хочешь, то не надо, — я сама удивлена тому, насколько хрипло прозвучал голос. Мара прищурилась и наклонилась ближе, так, что мы почти коснулись друг друга кончиками носов.

— А если хочу, но мне не надо?

Откуда? Вот откуда у нее в голосе взялась настолько красивая низкая вибрирующая тональность?

— Тогда делай, как считаешь нужным, — это какой-то новый уровень игры в поддавки. Вот нож, убей меня, вот, сдаю все крепости разом. Подозреваю, что это все было с самого начала спланировано. — Не смею навязывать в таких вещах.

Но сдаваться все равно приятно, даже если это ничем не кончится. От Мары пахнет вином и чем-то сладковатым. Ваниль?

— Ты же меня ненавидишь.

— Это только добавляет остроты.

— Это глупо, — чувствую ее дыхание на губах.

— Да.

Я неотрывно смотрю ей в глаза. Слежу за тем, как в расширенном зрачке проскальзывает голубоватый отблеск света.

Она отвела взгляд и встала с меня. Протянула руку. Ну что же, я приняла руку и тоже встала. Хотела отшагнуть, но Мара все еще держала за руку.

— Это глупо, — повторила она, излишне резко вскинув голову, — но я не сказала «нет».

Я посмотрела на нее. Да, это глупо. Да, мы обе об этом пожалеем.

— Не надо храбриться, — попросила я, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее. — Не надо.

Это похоже на обвал потолка прямо на голову, когда Мара уверенно положила руку на шею, не давая и шанса отдалиться. Мы целуемся медленно, долго, то едва касаясь друг друга, то почти сталкиваясь зубами.

Ку-ку, ваша смерть будет пахнуть ванилью.

На мгновение мы отрываемся друг от друга.  
— Без синяков, — полупросит-полуприказывает она.

Я смотрю на нее, когда подсаживаю на спинку дивана. С прикрытыми глазами, запрокидывающая голову, чтобы открыть шею — насколько же она красива в этом движении.

Сводит с ума тяжесть на пояснице, когда она скрещивает ноги, прижимаясь ближе.

Как мы доползли до спальни, запомнилось эпизодически. Кажется, мы чуть что-то не разбили. Или разбили, не знаю.

Мара снова на мне сверху. Придерживаю руками за талию, пока мы друг на друга смотрим. Отстраненно замечаю, как в окно бьется еловая ветвь.

— У тебя всегда есть возможность отказаться.

— Уверена, что отпустишь? — спросила Мара и слегка прикусила кожу за ухом.

— Уверена, — хрипло обещаю ей, хотя я уже ни в чем не уверена. Что я делаю? Я пускаю свою жизнь под откос прямо сейчас.

— Я не отказываюсь.

Мара почти властно вовлекла в глубокий поцелуй, стягивая с меня рубашку.

***

Я лежу и наблюдаю, как Мара собирается. Зима. Восход поздно. Никого вокруг нет — Ульдрен сидит на аэродроме чуть ли не сутками. Некому судачить о нашем возможном романе. Никаких свидетелей. Но на душе все равно тошно.

— Не молчи, — попросила я.

Мара бросила строгий взгляд и отвернулась.

— Уверена, что хочешь это слышать?

— Уверена, что не хочу гадать, понравилось тебе или нет.

Она хмыкнула, а я лениво любовалась её спиной, как двигаются лопатки, выпирают позвонки, когда она сгибается.

— Этого не повторится.

— Ну, да, подобное сложно повторить, будучи в могиле, — черт, дуэль, буквально через несколько часов, а мне слишком хорошо и весело. Мара, кажется, иронии не оценила.

— Тем лучше, — обернулась она. — Меньше свидетелей моей минутной слабости.

— Теперь это так называется? — Мара поджала губы и отвернулась. Ладно-ладно, больше не подтруниваю. — Впрочем, чем бы это ни было, главное, что это — сознательно.

Она промолчала. Я закрыла глаза. Мара ушла, но на губах ощущалась, вместе с вином. Я лежала, раскинув руки, и мне было страшно смешно и вместе с тем безумно тошно.

Какая же ты, все-таки, красивая сука, Мара Сов!


	18. 25. Осада сада

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> короткая экспозиция  
> петра встречается со сйор и марой, джол прикрывает петру перед корсарами, у ульдрена с джолионом все сложно

Ульдрен вытащил из вазы свежесрезанную розу на длинном стебле. Рука его терялась в листьях.

— Ты настолько бездарен в рукопашном бою, — Ульдрен потрогал косо срезанный кончик стебля; острый, как раз то, что надо, — что тебя можно убить даже садовой розой. Кстати, откуда они здесь?

Джолион пожал плечами в притворном незнании.

Не говорить же принцу, что он попросил Петру принести ему штук пять роз из королевского сада, раз она там бывает чаще, чем на посту у Абры. Ему не слишком нравится прикрывать легкомысленного корсара от нежелательных слухов, но ему нравятся королевские розы. Если посмотреть со стороны на то, как она ему их отдает, то в этом есть что-то определенно нездоровое. Девушка возвращается со припухшими от поцелуев губами и дарит своему молодому человеку букет роз.

— Ку-ку, не мечтаем! — принц метко уколол снайпера в шею кончиком стебля.

Да, Джолион был неважным бойцом против Ульдрена. Особенно с розой в зубах. В клинче ему почти моментально связали руки так, что защищаться от ударов он мог только коленями. Подсечка.

Удар о пол вышиб дух.

Ульдрен поставил колено на живот Джолиону. Бутон уткнулся в сердце.

— Я победил.

Джолион ничего не ответил, тяжело сопя после клинча. Ульдрен усмехнулся и провел розой от сердца до его лица.

Бутон оказался удивительно холодным, с капельками воды на лепестках. Ни одна роза на памяти Джолиона не пахла так душно и маслянисто. Хотя, может быть это потому, что еще никто не засовывал его нос прямо в бутон.

— Так откуда розы? — вкрадчиво спросил Ульдрен, убрав розу в сторону.

— Из королевского сада, — улыбнувшись принцу в лицо, ответил Джолион.

— Интересное дело, розы отращивают ноги, и сами приходят к тебе из сада, — он похлопал бутоном по щекам снайпера. Джолион поморщился. — У этих ног есть имя?

— Я попросил Петру. Она там часто бывает.

— Отличные ноги! — Ульдрен провел розой по разгоряченной шее Джолиона. — Одобряю, они мне тоже нравятся. У вас, Тилль, великолепный вкус.

— Я знаю. Спасибо.

— А знаешь почему она часто бывает в саду?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия.

Ульдрен усмехнулся и наклонился ближе.

— Потому что там есть тропа во дворец, которую окружает стена из плотно посаженных высоких туй. А они великолепно хранят тайны. Даже со стены с визором не видно, представляешь?

— Но мне нужны только розы.

Ульдрен выпрямился, перенеся весь вес на колено, и коснулся губами розы.

— Сколько захочешь.

Джолион не знал, чего хотел больше — снова ощутить на лице мокрый бутон или быть на месте розы.


	19. 28. Серая мораль

Если Петру спросить, как она относится к королеве, то ответ неизменен. Она — самая верная подданная самой прекрасной Королевы, а ее Ярость — образец доблести, которому она пытается соответсвовать.

Но если быть честной с самой собой, то Петру всегда поражала глубина морального падения Мары и Сйор. Даже не поражала. Пугала. До мокрых штанов.

Нет, иногда это было… интересно. Вроде того случая, когда ей заткнули рот кляпом и художественно связали в зеркальной комнате. Судя по веселым ухмылкам Мары и Сйор, это было малой частью из того, что они сами пробовали. Им, давно разменявшим четвертое тысячелетие, забавно, а Петра примерно неделю не могла смотреть в зеркало и не краснеть, вспоминая саму себя в отражениях.

Иногда — реально пугающе, особенно, с каким цинизмом они планировали действия. Знали ли они, что своими обстрелами Армада совершает военные преступления? Превосходно. Да, кровь за кровь — отличный мотив. Петра, потерявшая близких в резне на Аметисте, понимает его. Но принимать не хочет. На все ее возражения Мара едва уловимо закатывает глаза, а Сйор пожимает плечами, мол, а что в этом такого? И вообще, Мара, давай поспорим, через сколько лет из корсара Венж выветрится юношеский максимализм.

Убить? Да, в общем-то никаких проблем, особенно если ты не пробудившийся.

В конструкции мира Петры они были похожи на малопредсказуемых языческих богов. Нельзя было точно сказать в какой миг они отдадут приказ начать резню, а в какой — помилуют. Но логика определенно была. Очень своеобразная и едва уловимая для почти двухсотлетней Петры.

Справедливости ради, Сйор оказалась права. Через два столетия Петра, ни капли — вот тут чистой воды самообман, но что поделать, — не сомневаясь в своей правоте, убьет Ульдрена. Когда живёшь очень долго, начинаешь слишком дорого ценить то, что приносит радость.

Пробудившимся не нравятся Стражи? Пусть. Но если они, носители света, будут умирать на этой вечной войне за пробудившихся, Петра примет все плевки и только утрется.

Петра не хочет думать о том, что на Рифе все привыкли выгрызать плоть друг у друга, а детей готовят к затяжной войне. Не хочет, но думает. Вот она, норма насилия, которая Петре не нравится, но которую она приняла.

С годами она все больше теряет ориентиры, будто уходит все дальше в море, откуда очертания берега плавно сходят на нет. Из этого не следует никакой морали, кроме серой.


	20. 31. Дух праздника

Я посмотрел на часы, зализывая порез на пальце — оказывается резать огурцы надо чуть-чуть помедленнее. Время подходило к двум часам. Ой-ой, чуть не опоздал. Я, обычно, каждое тридцать первое число выхожу с камерой фотографировать Москву. Пешком, везде пешком. Выйти из дома нужно было уже сейчас, чтобы засветло дойти до Садового кольца. Положа руку на сердце, я никогда не планировал маршрутов заранее. А ещё такое долгое путешествие пешком — отличное время для размышлений. 

— Пора? — вполголоса спросила меня Сйор, на которую облокотилась Мара, что-то читавшая на планшете. 

— Пора, — решительно сказал я, заклеивая порез пластырем.

Сйор кивнула и встала с дивана. Мара бросила было на меня недовольный взгляд, но Сйор что-то сказала ей на ухо и быстро прикоснулась губами к виску. Я отвернулся, закинул в рюкзак фотик, поразмыслив над объективом и выбрав любимый советский недодальномер «юпитер», — поверх дорожного костюма я надел перевязь и пристегнул саблю-карабелу. О боги, как же смешно выглядят носки сапог. Сам выбрал себе польский костюм из эпохи восстания Хмельницкого вот теперь и мучайся. 

— Готова? — спросил я Сйор.

Она кивнула. Я вышел во двор и открыл карты, прикидывая, куда можно было бы пойти. Сйор в винно-красном струящемся костюме подвела лошадей.

— Уверен? — спросила она. — Мне не очень хочется отбивать на них задницу. Может лучше сперроу? Пока Мара не в курсе. 

— Увы! В прошлом году были мотоциклы, совершенно испортившие вечер. Слишком современно. Тут она права. Это последний бал в этом году. Важна романтика вечера. 

— Тогда это тебе, — она вручила мне повод тонкого солового жеребчика, а сама села в седло высокого чалого першерона. 

Я решил просто двинуться по набережной к Зарядью и уже там решить куда дальше. Может дойти до Университета, заглянуть на смотровую площадку и уже оттуда, вдоволь нагулявшись, поехать домой.

— Ёй! — крикнула Сйор, поддавая шенкеля. Я устремился за ней. Мы бесконечно опаздывали и в то же время были невероятно вовремя.

Солнце было за низкими облаками, а потому на улице темнело ещё стремительнее, чем обычно. Казалось, небо размышляло — радовать ли еще москвичей снегом на новый год или перетопчутся? Пока второй вариант перевешивал. Казалось бы, вроде не холодно, но в небе я страшно мерз. Нос довольно превратился в сосульку, пальцы, не смотря на перчатки, задубели. А Сйор, которую я нагнал, кажется, холод ничуть не беспокоил.

— Хей! — крикнула она и бросила мне рог. Я еле его поймал, хорошо хоть на нем ремень был. — Пора! 

Неслушающимися руками я прижал ледяной мундштук к губам. Только бы не примерз. Набрал побольше воздуха в грудь. И выдохнул, что было мочи. Звук вышел неожиданно низким, вибрирующим. Казалось, что он расходится от меня, как рябь по воде от брошенного камня. 

В стороне раздались вопли и брехание. Я повернул голову. К нам неслась золотая квадрига, которой правил хохочущий Калус. В своем золотом доспехе он напоминал мне Агамемнона из фильма Троя. Владыка всей Малой Азии, блин. Одной рукой император кабал держал поводья, а другой хлопал по спине своего советника Матча. Впереди бежала свора боевых собак. Калус поравнялся с нами.

— Какая чудесная ночь, а! Отличное время, чтобы выпить вина в хмельной компании!

— Полностью согласна! — ответила за меня Сйор, поскакав к нему с другой стороны. 

— Ого-го-го, кто это у нас? Первая Ярость? Наслышан о тебе от Матча.

— А я наслышана, что ты проявлял интерес к костям Мары Сов. 

— Грязные сплетни недоброжелателей, — невозмутимо перевел стрелки Калус. — Я само дружелюбие кабал. 

— Шкуру спущу, — я слышал даже в голосе этот хищный оскал, — дружелюбие.

Калус громко захохотал. Матч хотел было спрятаться за край колесницы, но его рывком подняла твердая рука императора.

— Не сегодня! — воскликнул Калус и с гиканием послал лошадей вперед. 

Сйор же не только не отстала, но и, теперь, возглявляла нашу пока небольшую кавалькаду. Ветер раздул ее плащ, и он казался огромным, словно хвост кометы.

Что в реальности, что в московском небе, я чувствовал себя слабо гнущимся снеговиком. Особенно в районе рук. От холодного объектива не спасали даже толстые лыжные перчатки. В свитер задувало. Даже неожиданно, что ветер с реки может быть таким холодным и пронизывающим. Все мысли сосредоточились на жажде тепла.

А тем временем я уже прошел сталинскую высотку и быстрым шагом двигался к Зарядью. Пока еще было рановато для иллюминации, но надо было добраться до ГУМ-а раньше сего великолепного события. 

Я дунул в рог ещё раз. Резьба на кости завибрировала под пальцами. Ну, кто не спрятался, я не виноват. Перекинул ремень через плечо и пустил коня в галоп, догоняя уже далеко оторвавшуюся Сйор.

Откуда-то из-за облака вынырнул жуткий скелет коня, покрытый пластинами с шипами. Из глаз било зеленое пламя. Кони Калуса шарахнулись. Император невольно что-то крикнул. Всадники — огромный рыцарь улья и устроившаяся между его рук Королева-ведьма — захохотали.

— Мое почтение, Высшие! — крикнул я оглянувшись. Сйор поморщилась, но ничего не сказала.

Саватун махнула когтистой рукой, мол, и я вас приветсвую, смерды.

Я отогрелся в ГУМе и теперь бодро шагал к Храму Христа Спасителя, чтобы перейти через Патриаший мост и выйти в парк Горького. А уже оттуда идти, может быть, по Фрунзенской к Университету. ГУМ-каток гремел музыкой. Сейчас, как ни странно, играл Ласковый Май. Видимо, на что есть права…

Рядом стояла предвижная студия Первого канала — двухэтажный автобус. Самым сложным было выбраться из сети заграждений, которые наставили вокруг Красной площади.

Я вспомнил забавного дедка в панамке “Армани”, с которым познакомился на втором этаже магазина иностранной книги на Кузнецком мосту. Для меня, признаюсь сразу, ценность этого магазина заключалась (и заключается, это важно!) в том, что я мог сидя спокойно в кожаном кресле прочитать все, что хотел, от комиксов и хроник Варкрафта до Гарри Поттера и альбомов с фотографиями Тарковского.

Так вот, про этого дедка. Мы познакомились абсолютно случайно. Я пришел, а он уже сидел в своем кресле и листал альбом про балерин. Я взял какой-то комикс — того, что я хотел полистать, не было — и сел в соседнее кресло. Дедок громко восхищался балеринами, мне стало любопытно, хоть я и ничерта в этих его балеринах не понимаю. Завязался весьма занятный разговор. 

Дедок оказался бывшим физиком, сейчас, как он выразился, на покое, написал десять романов, один из которых про дочку капитана финской погранзаставы — короче, если он и брехло, то крайне милое и очаровательное брехло. И вообще, это тоже текст, дедка этого я вполне мог и выдумать, но вам придется довериться мне — он вполне живой человек. Так вот, этот самый дедок сейчас с завидной регулярностью ходил на ГУМ-каток, а после заруливал потусить в книжный. 

Чем он там на катке занимался? А чем может заниматься бывший спортсмен-конькобежец, ничем не занятый энергичный пенсионер? Конечно же, он клеил молодых девчонок — язык подвешен у него великолепно, так что в успехе сего мероприятия я не сомневаюсь.

Проходя мимо катка, я вспомнил про этого забавного дедка. Может, мне тоже зарулить, вдруг он там тусуется? По времени как раз. Может поотбиваю у него девчонок — ха-ха — своей молодостью, свежестью и зеркальной камерой с советским объективом?

Как странно! Я, в основном, бываю на Красной площади или в жуткую жару, когда переход от набережной до Никольской улицы — несчастные триста метров! — кажется жутко огромным и неудобным, а китайцы — проклятием, отделяющим меня от кондиционера, или сейчас, зимой, когда одну половину площади занимает каток, а другую перегородили заграждения и машины Росгвардии.  
  
Я прошел мимо исторического музея. К нам постепенно присоединялись все новые всадники. Медуза на своем вексе-кэльпи, сама элегантность из греческих мифов, Петра, прятавшая от ветра лицо в фиолетовый шарф, Ульдрен с Джолионом на нервных арабах, светящийся шарик Толанд — и тут решил не соблюдать дресскод, — Эрис, чей конь, похоже из одной конюшни с саватуновским. И это были, кого я мог зацепить взглядом. Кажется, за головой Калуса мелькнул Скиталец и его “бригада” дредженов, а Беата громко кого-то поприветсвовала. Но я мог ослышаться. 

Кивнул удивительно неудачно стоящему памятнику маршалу Жукову. Лет в пять я был на экскурсии, ничерта не запомнил, кроме того, что он куда-то смотрит и это ужасно символично. В каком смысле символично и почему, я уже капитально позабыл, но только помню, что стояла жара, ни единого облачка, будто Лужков специально разгонял тучи, я вглядывался в ту сторону, на Тверскую, где что-то когда-то происходило, но только слеп от солнца.Москва предвкушала Новый Год. Ее мало смущал выпавший вчера снег, от ветра превратившийся в лед. Она щедро налепила подсветку на собянинское “похорошелоло”. И я сам невольно заразился этим ощущением.   
  
Я оглянулся на нашу ставшую огромной кавалькаду. Мы неслись по московскому небу, утаптывая копытами освещенные кольца и радиальные сечения улиц. Странное ощущение разделенной радости накатило на меня с необыкновенной силой. В тот самый миг, когда я чокнусь бокалом с шампанским, неизвестно куда обращая свои пожелания о чем-то и за кого-то, со мной это будут делать не только живущие со мной в одном часовом поясе. Я буду на большом балу вместе с теми, кого люблю всем сердцем.


End file.
